Tamed Heart
by SueyKins
Summary: .:COMPLETE:. The DBZ Gang are in a band, The Shockers...Finally, after four years of being a band, they are notcied by SatanSide Record Label, of course, fame sometimes has a price. Check It Out!
1. The First Chapter

Title: _Tamed Heart_

_Rating: _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…_

_Author's note: Hey there all my faithful readers. Here is a new one for everyone. I had this great idea, The gang is in a band, all of them. A few twists and everybody is having a good old time! I promise, at least I hope this ends up being a good story. Please Review._

_

* * *

Chapter One_

It was an earlyFriday morning, Bulma woke up, looking at her clock, it was seven fifteen. "Holy shit!" Bulma feel off the bed and grabbed her cell phone. Dialing a number, she stood up and looked at her clock.

"Hello?"

"Chi? How come no one called me? My alarm clock never went off and I can't believe it, I might be late!"

"Bulma, it is okay, don't worry about it, the band isn't meeting until eight," ChiChi stated.

"Yeah, but I just woke up!" Bulma ran to her closet, "I don't even know what to wear!"

"Bulma, stop panicking! Please, you are making me nervous."

"Well, I mean this is a big deal for us. The biggest record label wants us to come in for a meeting to see if we are any good. I mean, this is a BIG deal, and I am late."

"Bulma, please calm down, breath," Bulma stopped and breathed in and out. "Good, okay, now, let's figure out what you should wear, okay? I think you should wear a mini skirt because that is what me and 18 are, and then wear a blue halter top."

"Sounds good," Bulma said.

"Okay, now, get ready, and don't take that long, remember, we may only be eighteen, but we have to make a good impression. This might be our big break."

"Yeah, I know," Bulma smiled, "Thank you Chi."

"No problem, now go get ready and call me when you are on your way."

"Okay," Bulma and ChiChi hung up the phone and she walked into her bathroom. She washed herself quickly as she could, putting on her make-up and styling her hair, long and curly. When she was done, she walked to her closet, putting on a blue jean mini skirt and a blue halter-top with a fabric tie up belt with blue flip-flops. Bulma smiled, "That looks good."

Bulma called ChiChi as she walked downstairs, "Okay mom, I am leaving."

"Good luck sweet heart."

"Hey ChiChi," Bulma said as she got into her black mustang and started it up. "I am on my way, how much time do I have?"

"Oh, about thirty minutes, I promise, you are good. We will meet you in the front of the building."

"Okay, talk to you in a bit." They hung up and Bulma sped off to the Label Company.

* * *

Bulma parked quickly, she smiled as she saw her friends and band at the door. "Hey there you guys, I thought I was going to be late."

"I told you B, you would be fine," ChiChi smiled.

"Thanks," Bulma smiled. There was 18, Vegeta, Goku, Krillen, ChiChi, Brolly, and Bulma. They were seniors at their local high school; they had no interest in school, and never reallyhad interest. They had started being friends since middle school but it wasn't until their freshmen year in high school did they start a band. Vegeta played the drums and sang the screaming vocals behind Bulma, Goku and Brolly played bass, ChiChi, 18, and Krillen played the electric guitars, while Bulma was the lead singer. They loved the band. They became very popular just after a few months.

They played at many places. Mainly clubs that a lot of teens or young adults happened to go to. Places like _The Core_ or _The Loft_ was who loved them playing for them. They even put on their own concerts where ever they were able to, or even afford.

It wasn't untiltheir Senior year, they had finally been noticed by who they wanted. A man named Yamacha, from SatanSide records wanted to sign them. They wereone of the top record companiesknown,and Yamacha was a very important person.They were excited. Mr. Yamacha had set up the appointment for the day, he told the band that if they empress the boss, Radditz, which they would, they would be bigger than any other punk rock band around.

"Are we ready?" 18 asked.

"Yeah, I guess," ChiChi said. She noticed that Bulma was nervous, "Don't worry B, it will be fine."

"I hope so," Bulma said, they started to walk upstairs; Vegeta walked up behind Bulma.

"Like she said, it will be fine, you'll do great," Vegeta smirked at Bulma. He always made her feel better, he was her best friend, although no one else in the band really noticed. Bulma and Vegeta had been friends since, well, forever. Bulma always went to him when problemsrose up in Bulma's personal life. The best part about their friendship, Vegeta lived on his own, he had done so since he wasseventeen. Although his parents were extremely rich, Vegeta took the money he was allowed to and just let. Of course, they still send him money, but they never talk, only his mother calls him, but even then, He doesn'tcall her and never really talks for more the fifteen minutes.

"Hi, how may I help you?" They walked up to a desk, a lady smiled at them.

"Um, yes, we are _Fearful_ and we have a meeting with Mr. Radditz, and Mr. Yamacha."

"Oh yes, hold on please," She beeped on the phone. "Mr. Radditz?"

"Yes Mei," he asked.

"The band, _Fearful_ are here for their meeting," she said.

"Ah yes, please, send them in."

"Yes sir." Mei looked up, "He will see you now, go right through that door."

"Thank you so much," the gang walked into the room. There he was, Mr. Radditz stood at the end of the room.

"Please take a seat," He motioned for them to sit down. He sat down on the end, while Yamacha sat on one side and another woman sat on the other. "Now, let me introduce myself. I am Radditz, and I run SatanSide Records here in Beautiful California. We are one of the best and most famous record companies in the world. Mostly signing punk rock, heavy metal, and other types of rock bands. I am sure you know Yamacha, one of my best men on this damn staff and Paris, Yamacha's wife. Both are the best of the best here at SatanSide Records. Now, tell me about your band," Radditz sat down.

"My name is Bulma Briefs, I am the lead singer. That is Vegeta, he plays the drums and is the screamer, Goku and Brolly play the bass and scream along side of Vegeta while ChiChi, 18, and Krillen play the electric's guitars. We've been a band for almost four years now, and we play punk rock mostly, and are now getting into a little bit of metal."

"Hmm, I like the sound," Radditz stated. "And I love the name, _Fearful_, it is different. But it could change, I am sure something might change. I've listened to your demo recording, Do one of you guys own a studio?"

"Yes sir, Goku's dad had one placed inside their house for us," Bulma said.

"Interesting, and you guys sale these when or where?"

"Well, we play at the Core and the Loft a lot. So they sale a lot of our stuff, we've made shirts and things, so we are well known as it is. We also play at our school at the end of every year, and we play at the battle of the bands, which is where Mr. Yamacha saw us."

"Yes, and Yamacha had a lot to brag about. He told me that the crowd loved your band, and you ended up winning, is that correct?"

"Yes sir," Bulma said with a smile.

"I like you, I like this band a lot. And I like how you guys sound. You know how to play. But one last question, who makes the music?"

"Well, actually, we all sit around and we all come up with things. But most times, it is Vegeta who comes up with a lot of the songs."

"I like you guys," Radditz turned to his phone, "Mei?"

"Yes sir?"

"Can you please go get the contracts in my office?"

"Yes sir, I'll be right there sir," Mei did as she was told.

"Give each band member a packet," Radditz said and Mei nodded. "Thank you Mei."

When she was gone, the gang looked through the packets. "Now, I want you to read those carefully, because once you sign, you are my band, part of SatanSide Records. I will get twenty-five percent of all profits, Yamacha and Paris are your managers, all songs will be ran through them, then passed through me. This Demo will be re-made starting next week and it will go into stores."

The gang smiled, they all finished reading and signed happily. "Welcome aboard SatanSide Records _Fearful_, you won't be disappointed, as will we," They shock hands. "Now, I will leave you guys with your new managers to go through the more detailed procedures of next week."

Once Radditz was gone, Yamacha stood up. "Well, as he said, you will have all next week to start record the demo you made so it can be released, but before it is released, we need a photo shoot. Paris has already set up a time and a place for this."

"Yes, since we start recording next week, we will have a schedule for you starting Monday. So I suggest you guess rehearse over this weekend and relax, because in one week, you are going to have little relaxation," Paris said. "Also, this weekend, Sunday, I think, We are going shopping. New outfits and I say, meet me here at twelve in the afternoon, we will make a day out of it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh please, you make me sound old, I am only twenty three, just call me Paris." She smiles. "Now, you guys can go, one moreday of school is left, and you guys have graduation tomorrow. So I guess we will see you guys Saturday."

"Okay," They nodded and left.

* * *

"Oh my freaking gosh, can you believe it! We've just been signed!" 18 jumped on top on Krillen's back.

"This is going to be awesome!" Goku said.

"Hey you guys, let's get to school, party tonight, alright?" Brolly asked.

"Hell yes, we have to celebrate!" ChiChi said.

"Oh yea, most definitely. Oh, but we cannot tell anyone!" 18 said.

"I know, it has to be a surprise," Bulma said with a smile.

"Listen to her, she is already bossing us around. What is up with that?" Brolly laughed.

"Oh blah blah blah," Bulma stock her tongue out at him.

"How childish," Vegeta stated.

"Don't give her that much crap, if it wasn't for her, we probably would not have gotten the invitation that we did. We just got sign! I mean, I think she can act dumb and childish for now," Krillen said.

Bulma smiled, "Yeah, I guess things are going to change huh?"

"Yeah, they are." ChiChi looked at the record company building, "Just think, this time next year, we could be the biggest punk rock band around."

"I can't wait, I finally get to move out," Bulma stated.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, that if it weren't for your parents, we might not have been here," 18 said.

"True, but if they were as happy for me as they use to be, maybe our relationship wouldn't be so dramatic. Ya know it?" Bulma leaned up against ChiChi's car. "I hope this works out for us."

"Yeah, me too..."

"But B, you need to promise us something..." ChiChi said.

"Anything."

"Don't go thinking you are the '_owner_' of this band, please. I mean, we started this band as equals and we need to keep it that way, not let them run us."

"I know," Bulma smiled and hugged ChiChi. "I promise I won't do that."

"But you do know, Mr. Radditz does not like our name...maybe it is time for a new one. The name is kind of..." Krillen thought for a moment.

"Stupid.." Vegeta said bluntly.

"That would be a good word for it," Brolly said.

"Then it is agreed, we all think of a new name by Sunday?" 18 suggested.

"Yeah, I think that sounds good," Bulma said, everyone nodded. After their conversation, they were off to school.

* * *

Near the end of the day, Bulma was tired. She laid down in her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. "Hey there honey, I heard you got signed today?"

"Yeah, mom told you huh?"

"Yeah," Dr. Briefs sat on Bulma's bed. "I am happy for you. This is a big chance for you."

"Yeah it is, aren't you proud?"

"Well, I kind of think you are wasting your time," Dr. Briefs said.

"Why? I can't believe it, I mean, you congratulate me and yet you have always hated my band. This is finally going to happen and you can't even be happy and support me?"

"What can I say Bulma dear, I think this is going to be a waste of time. School is where you need to be."

"Fuck school, I could care less!" Bulma left her bedroom and ran outside to her car. Speeding off she went straight to Vegeta's appartment.

Bulma walked to the door and took the elevator up. When she finally got to the appartment door, she knocked. "Who is is?"

"Vegeta, it's me, Bulma."

"Hold on," Vegeta opened the door. "Is it time to go party already?"

"No, I just need a place to stay after the 'partying' goes on tonight," Bulma asked.

"Ah, I see, another fight with daddy?"

"Yup…so can I?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not? And I am guessing you were in such a big hurry to get the hell out of there so you didn't get any clothes?"

"I am sorry," Bulma looked at Vegeta.

"Ha. You're lucking I am your friend, or I wouldn't keeping some of your clothes here."

"I know Vegeta, you are the greatest friend in the world!" Bulma smiled and hugged Vegeta.

"I know I know. Now get off, I need to get ready," Vegeta walked into his bathroom.

"I can't wait till this band goes big, I can't wait to get out of that house," Bulma said, looking around his apartment.

"I don't see why you don't leave now, I mean, you are eighteen. Leave tomorrow while your father is at work."

"Would you help me? Oh wait, where would I go? Chi's parents hate me, and 18 and Krillen already live together, I do not want to be there with them, no telling what they do…ew."

"Why don't you just stay here? You do it most of the time anyways…"

"Are you sure," Bulma walked his living room and sat down.

"Yeah, it is fine, I have a spare room anyway, it is all yours if you want it?"

"Thanks Veggie. You are the greatest."

"This, I already know. And besides, after this band gets big, you can buy your own place." Bulma smile, she liked the sound of that. Vegeta walked out of the bathroom, wearing the sexiest outfit ever. Vegeta would never know how Bulma felt truly. She really liked him. More than just a best friend. He had been there for her in everything she had ever done. It was really Bulma and Vegeta who came up with the music and really, it was their idea for the band.

"You ready to leave sexy boy?" Bulma playfully asked.

"Ha. Ha. Thanks for the compliment," Vegeta smirked. "Now let's go."


	2. The Second Chapter

Title: _Tamed Heart_

_Rating: _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…_

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there to all my faithful readers. How are all y'all this fine weekend? Good I am hoping. I have been updating endlessly…although it does not seem that I haven't, I am trying my best. This story and Teenage Poison is not pre-written, so I am kind of writing as I go. I am just trying my hardest to get the other two stories I have up to date so I can focus on these two stories more. So forgive me if this one is a little behind being updated. _

_Anyway, let's get on with it I hope you enjoy this chapter and Please Review!_

_Last Time:_

_Bulma, Vegeta, ChiChi, Goku, 18, Krillen, and Brolly are in a band. They live in California and big time record company, SatanSide Label, has finally noticed them. It was also the day before their graduation…let's see what happens._

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Woman?" Vegeta paced down the hallways of his apartment, "Are you ready yet? The band is going to be waiting for us."

"Well…I am sorry…besides I am almost done, they can wait," Bulma said. She was in the bathroom straightening her hair. She looked in the mirror, she was wearing a pair of tight snake skin leather pants with a black halter-top and black high heel boots. Bulma smiled, she was ready to impress.

"Are you coming?" Vegeta walked to the door, "I am leaving you here."

"Wait," Bulma giggled. "I am done, please don't leave me."

"It is about god damn time," Vegeta turned and looked at Bulma. She took his breath away.

"You like it?" Bulma asked as she twirled around.

"No, you look hideous and slutty."

"Hey now," Bulma's mouth dropped.

"Whatever, let's go," Vegeta opened the door and motioned for her to leave. She obeyed while giving him a puppy look. He rolled his eyes and followed quickly behind.

* * *

"Over here B," ChiChi waved for Bulma. Bulma smiled and Vegeta and Bulma walked towards ChiChi and 18.

"Hey you guys, wow Chi, you look awesome, and 18 you look so sexy," Bulma complimented.

"Thanks," 18 smiled. "You look great yourself."

ChiChi nodded in reply, "Hey what took you two so long?"

"I was trying to get ready and mister busy body here kept rushing me," Bulma stated.

"Oh, so you were at Vegeta's house?"

"Yeah," Bulma looked at ChiChi. "Why do you ask?"

"18 and I had called your house and he told us that you just left, so we hurried up to see if you were already here and you weren't."

"I am sorry you guys. It is just that me and dad got into another fight about this band stuff. He isn't too happy that we got noticed…he still wants me to take over the business," Bulma stated.

"How come he doesn't like the band, I mean, it was his idea in the first place," 18 said.

"I know, but oh well. But anyways, I left the house as soon as I could get out of there and went to Vegeta's house," Bulma said.

"Well okay," ChiChi smiled.

"Yeah, after graduation tomorrow, dad and mom have to go to work so I am going to go home and pack everything up and Vegeta said I could move in, besides, after we get famous, I'll have my own mansion."

"Ha. I hope so," ChiChi said.

"I hope this really works out, I mean, we have no back up plan," 18 stated.

"Yeah, me too," Bulma said.

"Goku, Krillen, Brolly," Vegeta motioned for them to come over. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Goku said.

"Sorry we were late getting here, we had a few traffic problems," Brolly stated.

"It is fine, now we can go inside," ChiChi stated.

"I know right, I mean we've been standing here for freaking hours!" 18 yelled.

"Ha. Whatever you liar, kiss my ass," Brolly said.

"Blah blah blah! That is all that I am hearing children!" Krillen said.

"Shut the hell up bitches and lets party!" Bulma yelled, raising her arms and running to the door.

"Ha. She is such a nerd," 18 said.

They walked inside and quickly grabbed a table. The sat down and immediately a waitress approached them.

"What can I get you delinquents tonight?" she asked. It was a beautiful woman. She looked about twenty something. Short black hair, mini skirt on and barley a shirt. Enough to show off her womanly features.

"I want a beer, any beer as long as it isn't _light_," Vegeta said, Goku, Krillen and Brolly nodded for the same.

"Umm, I'd like a Bloody Mary, 18 wants a Rum Runner and I'd like a Strawberry Daiquiri with Barracuda," Bulma said.

"Alright, coming right up," the waitress walked away.

(Yes I know 18 year olds cannot drink in clubs like this, but hey, it is a story and trust me, here in Georgia, a lot of teenagers get a hold of some type of alcohol one way or another.)

"This is going to be a great night!" 18 shouted.

"Ah, I am so happy! This is the luckiest day of our lives!" ChiChi yelled and turned to Goku and kissed him happily.

"Well here you go kids," the waitress handed them the drinks and exchanged glances with Vegeta and left quickly.

Vegeta took a gulp of his beer and looked around, "I'll be right back."

Bulma watched Vegeta leave in the same direction of the waitress. Bulma sighed, "I think I am going to go dance."

"Okay," ChiChi said as she said there with Goku.

"B, wait up, me and Krillen are coming with you," 18 stood up and ran after Bulma.

"We need to make this a great night!" Bulma raised her arms again, smiling from ear to ear. "This is our last night as a small town band! Whoa!"

"Ha." Krillen and 8 began dancing while men who wanted to have the pleasure to dance with her surrounded Bulma. She'd move her hips and tease the men who thought they could keep up.

From a far, Vegeta stood by the wall watching Bulma. He smiled, she was a wonderful young lady, and probably one of the best ones he knew. She was a good friend and he was happy they were in a band with on another.

"Hey there cutie," A young lady licked his neck slightly and led up to his ear. "You looking for someone?"

Vegeta felt her hands rub over his groan," What do you want?" Vegeta turned around, it was the waitress, he smirked.

"I think you know," She returned a devious grin.

Bulma kept dancing on the dance floor, man and man, she was having a great time. When the next song came on, someone different wrapped their arms around her. Secretly she wished they were Vegeta's, she quickly turned around…

"Mr. Yamacha?"

"Hey there Bulma," Yamacha smiled down at her.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"Oh nothing really, I am just out having a good time. Paris and I go our separate ways on party nights."

"So…you want to dance?"

He lowered to her ear, "I thought you'd never ask."

Bulma grinned, she had to admit, and Yamacha was a very sexy young man. He had it all. A young, strong, killer body and his voice was sexy. He wrapped his arms around Bulma's back, one lowered itself. Bulma smiled, she moved her hips back and forth. She faced her back to him and placed his hands around her stomach.

His hands began to travel once more. Bulma couldn't and wouldn't deny him. She wanted to be touch. One hand caressed her right breast as another lowered in between her thighs. Gently rubbing her, he lowered his mouth to her ear, nibbling on it softly.

* * *

"What time do you get off?" Vegeta asked, grabbing her rear a grinding her against his lower body.

"In about an hour," She kissed him again on his lips passionately.

"Good," Vegeta made a trail of kisses on her slender neck. He pushed her against the wall, his roaming hands found the end of her skirt.

"I could get off early, it is already one," she stated.

He stopped, looking at her, "Good, I like that idea."

"I'll be right back," when the waitress left, Vegeta found himself looking around the club. His eyes were wide open when he spotted Bulma and Mr. Yamacha on the floor. He couldn't believe it. 'What is she doing?'

He watched her, Yamacha's hands were roaming her body as if trying to find something. He was kissing her neck, Vegeta didn't want to watch anymore. He looked for the waitress, she began to approach him.

"I can't leave, I'm sorry," she said. "But here is my cell phone number, I want to call you."

"Okay," Vegeta took the number and received a kiss in return. He walked back to the table, Krillen, 18, ChiChi, Brolly, and Goku were talking.

"Where you been?" Brolly asked.

"No where, just off talking to people," Vegeta replied.

"I wonder where Bulma is?" ChiChi asked.

"I think she is still on the dance floor. She was having a good old time," 18 said.

"Oh really, well it is almost one, I think someone needs to go get her, we still have graduation tomorrow," ChiChi stated.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Brolly said. "Hey Vegeta, since Bulma is staying with you, why don't you go get her, me, Krillen, and Goku are going to go ahead and leave. Chi, you and 18 should go home too."

"Okay, well tell B we'll see her tomorrow, oh wait…I mean in a few hours," 18 said with a quick laugh.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Vegeta waved to them as they left the club. Vegeta looked back at Bulma on the dance floor. She was still with Yamacha.

Vegeta walked to Bulma on the dance floor, "Hey Bulma girl, we got to go home."

"Oh hey Vegeta, you remember Mr. Yamacha?" Bulma looked at Vegeta and fixed her clothing.

"Hey man," Yamacha extended his hand, Vegeta shock it firmly. "Nice grip there man."

"Bulma we need to go, everyone has left already and we still have graduation in a good six hours."

"Oh yea that's right," Bulma smiled innocently. "Well it was nice seeing you again Yamacha. I'll see you Monday."

"Can't wait Bulma," Yamacha waved as Bulma and Vegeta left the dance floor.

"What was all that about Mister Vegeta?" Bulma asked him as they left the club.

"You look like a whore, I swear it. Don't you care about how you present yourself?" Vegeta stated as they got inside his car.

"Whatever Vegeta, you are starting to sound like my father," Bulma said. "Besides, you look pretty whorish yourself with little Miss waitress in there."

"Is someone jealous?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just to tell you though, when I was dancing, I thought it was someone else, not Yamacha, and then when I saw him, I wanted to make a good impression I guess you could say."

"Oh I believe he got an impression alright," Vegeta pulled into the apartment parking lot. "I think he thinks he has a piece of ass when he wants it."

"Oh whatever Vegeta, we were just dancing, and he is married," Bulma rolled her eyes and they stepped out of the car. "You are such an ass hole."

"Hey now, why the hell am I an ass hole?"

"You are the kind of guys who, it is okay if you have sex or whatever the hell you want, but when a girl so much as looks at a boy in the _'wrong'_ way she is a slut, God forbid she has sex," Bulma yelled.

"You are so naïve!"

"And you are so protective of what is not yours!"

"Ah. Whatever, go be a slut." Bulma and Vegeta walked upstairs without saying a word to one another. Bulma went straight to the spare room while Vegeta walked to his own room. Slamming the door, Bulma felt tears fall down her cheeks.

'It wasn't fair', she thought. She didn't understand why he was so protective of her, and if he liked her, she didn't know why he would never date her. She would never understand Vegeta, he said one thing and did another.

Bulma quickly got changed into the spare clothes Vegeta had kept there for her and walked to the bed. She laid down and starred at the ceiling for a few minutes until finally, going to sleep.

* * *

"Bulma?" Vegeta walked into the bedroom. He smirked. Bulma laid there in a silk dress that only went to her mid-thigh. He knew she had an amazing body and he loved to look at it. She was beautiful.

"Hmm?" Bulma turned over and saw Vegeta.

"It is time to get up, I've already took a shower, I have to iron my tux, but you are free to take your shower. Your dress is in the closet, your dad brought it by."

"My dad was here?"

"Yeah, I called him," Vegeta left the room. Bulma looked back up at the ceiling before yawning and taking a quick stretch. She finally found enough strength to rise from the bed and walk to the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway, looking into Vegeta's room, she saw him ironing his tux as said. She smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Bulma was done faster than expected. She styled her hair quickly, curling it and placing on a little make-up. Placing on a small housecoat, she walked back into the bedroom and proceeds to put on her dress. It was a light blue dress with no shoulders but wrapped around her bust. It hung below her knees but was tight around her body with a slit on both sides of the legs. She slipped on her blue high heel shoes and grabbed her cap and gown.

"Vegeta are you almost ready," Bulma yelled as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm in the living room," Bulma walked out, Vegeta was wearing his black tux pants, white tux shirt and blue tie.

"You look nice, are you talking your jacket for later?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh I was just wondering," Vegeta offered his arm to Bulma and she smiled, happily taking it and they walked to the car.

* * *

Bulma looked out at all the people; sits were filled from front to back. She smiled slightly due to seeing both her parents.

"A lot of people out there huh?" 18 came up behind her.

"Oh yea," Bulma turned around, "Hey 18, hey Chi."

"Wow, so many people. This is wow…I can't believe this day has finally come."

"I know right, it seems like yesterday that we first met," Bulma said.

Bulma started to think for awhile. She thought back to the time that they all met. 18 was a 'bad girl' with Vegeta and Brolly. Bulma and ChiChi were the popular girls and Goku was the new kid while poor Krillen was a nerd.

Bulma smiled. It was funny as to how so many different types of people became friends. "I can't believe how things are turning out."

"I know right," 18 said. "We are going to be happy after this, all of our dreams are coming true."

"Oh hell yea-"

"Okay students, oh seniors? Please be quiet. Okay, everyone please put on your gowns and caps correctly and get in the lines and order that we practiced Wednesday," The teacher said. The students obeyed, "Okay, now let's get ready for graduation!"

The music began to play and one by one, the two lines of seniors walked in. Sitting down in their rows, the students waited for the speakers.

Their principal walked to the platform, "Welcome parents, graduates of 2004…" Bulma started to daydream once more. She was still thinking of a new name for the band. Of course, she had to admit _the Fearful_ was not that great of a name. She hoped that some of the other guys in the gang had some ideas.

The speeches were done, the principal rose again, "Now graduates of 2004, we prey for your futures and hope to see you doing great things. Now throw your caps and scream! Congratulations!"

All of the students threw their caps and screamed and hugged one another. It had begun. A new lifetime for them all. Out of High school and into the real world. Bulma looked at her friends, her band. With a smile she walked to them and joined in a group hug.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey you guys, I hope you guys like it! And now after this chapter, you are going to start seeing the changed after this chapter. You haven't seen anything yet. _

_The gang is out of high school, Bulma kind of is forming something with their manager…I see drama…I see sex, break ups, new love…oh hell, I see A LOT of things that we can do with this story. Stay turned, and I promise you'll love it, I have a few twist and things hiding in my sleeves._

_Thanks for reading and I hope I have you intrigued, come back for more and please review. Bye and God Bless._


	3. The Third Chapter

_Tamed Heart_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there to all my faithful readers. I am back and ready for a new chapter! I hope you guys are excited about this, I know I am. And this is only for one reason, I have BIG plans for this story, I promise you guys are in for a treat. Of course, things won't start bowling over till mid-story, or just to tell you, chapter five, but hey, that is coming up soon. _

_As you know, things have already started…honestly, I think you guys are going to love this story, well, it is the next chapter time. Hope you enjoy and Please Review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Yamacha and Bulma heated up their 'manager' relationship on the dance floor at the club while that same day, it was their graduation. That is right, they are graduated and it is time to start their new lives._

* * *

Chapter Three

_New York, 2012_

"That is how it started…" she said. It was a radiant woman in her late twenties, earlier thirties. Long blue hair with matching eyes that sparkled with her tears. "That was the happiest day of our lives."

"You mean your graduation?" Another woman asked.

"Yes, absolutely. The same day we get out of that hell whole was the quicker we got into the record label. We were happy and excited."

"Now, what happened between you and Yamacha? What about Vegeta?" she asked while she wrote in her notebook.

"Well, that is why I am telling you this right? The events that occurred after that night of celebration should not have happened. It is what started the lies, the cheating. And we were still excited to live our dream, we never expected to get as famous and popular as we had and so quickly; only to fall slow, and hard. It was traumatizing to the band…"

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot tell you now, we are just at the beginning," Bulma gave a faint smile towards the young female reporter. "The next few weeks was the most hardest, to us at least, in the sense that is was the beginning, shopping…getting a special style down, the photo shoots and the recording…"

* * *

_New York, 2005_

Bulma woke up the next day after their high school graduation, she was no longer a child, or a teenager. Senior year was over, high school was over and Bulma had a whole new life to look forward to.

She smiled at the thought, she had moved out of her house the night before and was now living in Vegeta's apartment for the time being, and it was Sunday. It was the day they started their new wardrobe and new style.

"Hey woman, are you up yet?" Vegeta barged into her new bedroom impatiently.

"Excuse you, this is my room," Bulma smarted off.

"And this is my apartment, now get up," Vegeta looked at her. "We need to meet Paris in about two hours at the mall downtown."

"I know, I am just so tired thought," Bulma laid down on her bed. Vegeta frowned, walking to her bed, looking down at her he smirked, "Get up. It is your fault you are so tired."

"I know, but still, we still have two hours to get there," Bulma smiled back.

"And I would like to get there soon, now get up and take a shower," Vegeta pulled off her covers.

"HEY!" Bulma screamed, trying to cover herself, barley wearing anything but a silk dress that went mid-thigh.

"Whatever," He rolled his eyes and threw her over his shoulders and walked to the bathroom. Bulma screaming and hitting his back fiercely, he turned on the water and placed her in the shower and left.

"Ugh, such an ass!" She yelled.

"Ha. Vegeta you are so mean to her," Goku said. Vegeta walked into the kitchen, Brolly, Goku, and Krillen were sitting at the table while ChiChi and 18 looked for something to drink.

"I wonder how you two are going to survive living here together," 18 giggled.

"Oh yea, you to are going to kill one another," ChiChi chimed in.

"Well I guess we will just have to find out huh?" Vegeta smirked, "Besides, once we start making some good money, she said she is going to move out."

"Well I guess that is okay, I think all of us are wanting to make a new home for ourselves when we all get some money."

"This is true," Goku said. "I plan on having a huge mansion and a pool."

"Yeah, me too," Brolly said. "I want to have a lot of things, maybe by the time we get started, I might find me a girl."

"Maybe things will all work out for all of us," 18 said.

"So, are we ready to go?" Bulma walked out with a smile. "I know I am, I am ready to make our dreams come true."

"You are such a dork, B," ChiChi stated with a laugh.

When the gang finally got to the mall, they waited by the front of the building waiting for Paris to show up.

"I hope she didn't forget about it," 18 stated.

"I doubt it, she is the one who set this stuff up," Brolly replied.

"Hey you guys, have you thought of a new name? I mean, for the band?" Bulma asked.

"Not really," ChiChi said.

"Well, I think we need to come up with a name soon," 18 said.

"Yeah, they might name the band entitled, _Bulma Briefs_ and Band," Vegeta said.

"Well if you are so smart about what they are going to name us, why don't you come up with one," Bulma said.

"I will," Vegeta smarted off. "Besides, we are not your band."

"No, but I am the singer," Bulma replied.

"Whatever, without us you would never be here."

"And neither would you," Bulma said.

"Both of you, stop fighting," ChiChi looked at them. "You two fight like cat and dog."

"And to me, it is quite obvious that we do not need to argue as to who made us what," 18 said. "And besides, we all have contributed to this band."

"But Bulma is right, and so is Vegeta, we need to come up with a name before name us something we don't want," Brolly said.

"And I personally feel that we have grown out of our first name, _the Fearful_," Krillen stated. "We need something new, like _the Used_, or _American Hi-Fi_."

"You guys don't need to worry about a new name," Paris walked up behind the gang. With a smile she continued, "Radditz and Yamacha think they have come up with something."

"But-"

"Now don't worry, it is not going to be titled with Bulma's name," Paris smiled at them. "I think we need to get a shopping, especially seeing as though I was late, we need to get this started."

"What exactly are we looking for? And if it is expensive, who is paying?" Krillen asked, slightly doubtful of their situation.

"Don't worry young man, the label is paying for all the things you guys need, at least until we start making money. When you guys make your first record, if it goes good, we start booking shows and concerts. When that happens, in about a year, the record company will no longer buy your things," Paris said.

"Well that is pretty cool I guess," Brolly said, looking at his friends.

"Okay, the look that we are going for is basically anything," Paris stated. "You guys are a punk rock band, so you need to dress casual, anything you feel comfortable in and it has to be a name brand. A lot of times, the guys like to wear skater clothes and black. The girls can wear pretty much anything, but remember, you need to stick with a certain brand."

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"Look at some of the other artists, they always stick with a certain type of clothing, most times it is because they look good in it. Other times, they plan on starting a clothesline and things like that. You need to be organized."

"I understand," ChiChi said. "So, you guys, what should we wear?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe the guys can wear the darker clothes and we can all wear the skater look," 18 said.

"This is true, and their clothes are comfortable, and maybe later on, we can change into different clothes…"

"Sounds good, let's get started," Paris said with a bright smile.

The gang went the whole day in the mall, shopping aimlessly throughout the stores trying to figure out what to buy. Of course, the band took Paris' advice and conformed to a certain style, seeing as though it was in the best interest of the promotion of the band image.

They even went to the instrument stores and picked up new gear, Paris also ended up taking the liberty of having the drums and guitars specially made.

By the end of the day, the band and Paris had split and went in separate ways; Paris went back to the office to get things set up for the following day and the weeks events while ChiChi, Goku, 18, Brolly, and Krillen went home and Vegeta and Bulma went to their apartment.

"Wow, now that was a lot of work, can you believe it?" Bulma asked.

"Whatever, it wasn't that bad," Vegeta said as they walked inside the apartment. "Now remember, we have a schedule this whole week. No more sleeping in woman."

"I know mommy…" Bulma smiled at Vegeta.

"Ha. Ha. It says on this here that we have a eight o'clock recording tomorrow, then a photo shoot at twelve, then back into the record studio…that is for the whole week."

"Good gravy, this is going to be a long week huh?"

"Oh yeah, and don't forget, Paris said we are all on a diet…"

"That is the part I don't get, she says we need to watch our weight and start going to the gym, we are we suppose we do that?"

"On the schedule it says that there is a private gym we need to go to from six and stay till nine, she also will have us seen by a nutritionist so we can find out what we can eat."

"I cannot see why 18 needs to go on a diet, she is beautiful, you know it?" Bulma sat on the couch.

"Go to sleep woman," Vegeta said smugly, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Bulma said. "See you in the morning, please wake me up."

* * *

_Monday_

It was only six o'clock and both Bulma and Vegeta were up and about in the morning. Both ready and excited to get to work.

"You do realize, Paris said no make-up and dress comfortable," Vegeta said as Bulma walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Oh shot, that's right…" Bulma walked into her closet and pulled out some tight gray, flared sweat pants and a white halter-top. She slipped into a pair of flip-flops and grabbed her bag and walked into the living room where Vegeta was waiting. "Does this look okay?"

"I really do not care," Vegeta said, rolling his eyes at her naïve personality. "Let's get going, the band is probably already there."

"Okay…" Bulma and Vegeta left.

At the studio that morning, Radditz, Paris, and Yamacha sat in the studio while ChiChi, Goku, Brolly, 18, and Krillen stood talking to them.

"When Vegeta and Bulma get here, we can get together and discuss what is going to happen and how we are going to do things," Radditz said as both Bulma and Vegeta walked into the recording room. "Good, I am glad you two made it here safely."

They joined their band and waited for Radditz to speak, "Now, today is going to be a busy morning, as for the rest of the week. We have decided to make your old CD the demo and you are going to re-record the old music and that should only take this week. Now, with that said, we are on a tight schedule. Pictures and photo shots will be taken today, Wednesday, and Friday…and then on Thursday and Tuesday you will be shooting two videos. So, after this demo hits the chart and the videos start doing good, you will be promoted that CD only to start recording new songs…any questions?"

"Umm, yes sir, Paris said that we did not have to worry about our new name, and I was wondering what we would be called?" Bulma asked.

"Ah yes, sorry for not have told you, we have all come up with something…_The Doubtful_ or _The Shockers_? You guys pick…"

"I personally like _The Shockers_," Bulma said. "But it is up to everybody else."

"Well, I think we could go for that…" Goku said, everyone nodded in response.

"Well then it is settled…let's get started…" Radditz said. "This is my vocal manager, he will do some warm ups. You guys will be splitting up; Vegeta you are up first in the recording area…"

"Alright," Vegeta walked into one of the separate rooms and sat at his new drums. Vegeta looked at them quickly, he smirked. The drums were a silver sparkle with chrome bars and black drums.

"Now Vegeta, place on the headphones and we'll get started," Radditz said.

Vegeta did as told, placing on the headphones over his ears and picking up the drumsticks. "From the top, and you do not need to add in the screaming, we'll add that in Wednesday I think…" Radditz stated. "Now, count to five and the music will start and you play on queue."

"One, two, three, four, five," Vegeta heard Bulma's voice and then began playing. The rest of the gang was sitting in the room behind the mirror, watching Vegeta play, Bulma smiled, it was coming together.

By the end of the first two hours, everyone in the band had played their parts besides singing. It was around twelve thirty before they could leave for a quick lunch before meeting with their nutritionist and then photo shoots and back to finish up the first four songs for the day.

"Wow, now that was awesome," 18 said.

"I know right," Goku said in reply. "Oh B, when you get in there to sing for the songs, you are going to love it!""

"I know, but we're not adding in the singing until Wednesday," Bulma said.

"True, but that is not that bad. We have already finished five of the songs instrumentally and Wednesday and Friday we are back to finish up the last three," Krillen said.

They walked up to the building where they were to meet up with Paris, "Hey there you guys. You guys having fun?"

"Oh yeah, this is going great!" ChiChi said.

"I am glad…well anyway, this is Tara, she will be your personal nutritionist. And I know what you are thinking, a diet, me, no…well it is not what you are thinking. She will personally ask you what you like to eat and you can eat whatever you want, but we are just limiting what you eat. I promise, this will not hurt at all, and that is another reason why we will be having you guys work out a little," Paris said.

At lunch, they all sat down and talked with the nutritionist and Paris, "Now I am sure you guys are going to love what I have planned, you will have no need to starve yourselves, you will look good and feel great."

"Well that is good I guess," Bulma said.

"Oh trust me, you will feel great," Tara said. "Now, I need a favor from all of you, I would like for you to write down what you like to eat, I mean everything and anything. Chicken, salad, chocolate…What type of gum, just anything you can think of."

"Does that sound good?" Paris asked, they nodded in response. "I'm glad. Now me and Tara are going to head back to the studio and I will be you in an hour for the first photo shoot."

When Paris and Tara were gone, they began eating, "Can you guys believe it, this is going to be great," ChiChi said.

"I just cannot wait till the video shoot tomorrow…" Krillen said. "I wonder what songs they want us to do?"

"Who knows, probably something that will pop out, a catchy song maybe," Bulma said.

"I just cannot wait for us to go big, can you imagine the impact?" Goku said, stunned as he began to think of what it will be like.

"The groupies…" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"You perv," Bulma said playfully.

"I wonder what pictures and things they are going to have us do," ChiChi said. "Paris was saying earlier that they were going to take about ten of each of us alone and then a good ten or fifteen of the group."

"Well that is good I guess," Bulma said. "Brolly, why are you being so quite today?"

"I don't really know, I am just waiting for something big to happen I guess, I am just bored."

"I know what you mean dude," Vegeta stated.

When lunch was done, the band headed out to the photo studio beside the recording studio.

"There they are, these are the new band, _The Shockers._ We are hoping to get them out and about by next week. Radditz sees big things for this band," Paris said. She was standing beside a tall man, somewhat skinny with black hair and a camera. "This is Brad, he is the photographer for this week."

"Nice to meet you guys, Paris here has been bragging non-stop about you guys," Brad said. "By the way Paris, how is your father, I have not spoken with Radditz since _The Used _made it big and sued him. Poor guy."

"Well, he is doing great actually, that band was filled with pathetic men who thought they knew everything, idiots. But father thinks these guys are going places," Paris smiled at them.

"Well then, let's get started," Brad laughed. "Now, this is my team of perfectionists and I promise they will make every want you. We will take about twenty pictures of each of you alone and then thirty as a band. Now, they are going to do make-up, hair, and my two stylists will pick out your clothes with Paris."

They were dressed in a hurry, all the guys were powdered as much as the girls. Vegeta was dressed in a pair of loose-faded skater jeans with white wife beater and white skater shoes. Brolly, Goku, and Krillen were dress in different shirts, black, white, and blue with the same pants as Vegeta. ChiChi and 18 were wearing black pants while ChiChi wore a white tank top with a loose black one over top hanging over and 18 wore a red halter-top. Bulma was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and black, no-shoulders' shirt which showed off her belly and a black belt and black high heels.

The girls hair was straighten while the guys were given quick haircuts and spiked up. (Krillen has hair!) When they were done, Paris took a look at them.

"So these are the first outfits?" She asked, looking at Brad.

"Yes, we have something more darker in the next selection," He said. Paris was pleased, "Okay, let's get Bulma in first."

Bulma walked over to the photo scene. It had a black background and had a bedroom, gloom kind of look to it. Dark wooden frames, Bulma walked into position.

"Now, Bulma, I want a to stand here," Brad moved Bulma over, "Now I want you to move, look sexy and do not smile…"

Bulma did as told. Brad took many pictures of her, she would move around, circle, look over here shoulders. She looked speculator.

When it was time for the group pictures, they made a whole new photo scene, a plane black screen. They made them stand together, a fan blew while they stood in position.

"Perfect," Paris was looking over the photo shoot pictures. "Brad, you are a genius. Radditz is going to love it. I think we will use these here as posters…and this group pictures as the cover with the design we were planning on and where there are the lyrics to their songs, we'll have these individual pictures for each."

"You guys did perfect, I will see you Friday," Brad said. "Oh, and you are allowed to keep the clothes…at every shoot I do, I let the bands keep the clothes."

"Thank you," They said.

"Now, it is time to finish out the day," Paris smiled at them. "Four more days, and you guys will be ready for the public."

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Making the Video, and then, they are hitting MTV! What will start happening to the band? And what was future Bulma saying, 'we never expected to get as famous and popular as we had and so quickly; only to fall slow, and hard. It was traumatizing to the band…'_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well, there you have it! The third chapter is done! Finally! Good gravy! I am exhausted…The problem with this story is that I have everything that I want to do with it, but it is hard to type it…does that make sense? Probably not…but the next chapter is going soon! One more chapter till everything goes BIG!_

_Hope you enjoyed and Please Review!_

* * *


	4. The Fourth Chapter

Title: _Tamed Heart_

_Rating: _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…OR any of the songs that I have used in this story!_

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there to all my faithful fans, how is it going? Wow, I know I have not updated in while, but I was like, well dang, this story is not doing as good as I had hoped but hey, it is only the fourth chapter, so I am hoping things will change._

_Anyway, I hope every enjoyed the last chapter that had read it, especially the 'foreshadowing' feature I've added. I thought that would be freaking awesome. But now it is time for the fourth chapter. But as you know, I have added a new Disclaimer; I did this because I am going to be using a lot of different type of music of other, real artists. I know this is cheating, but I honestly think it would be more realistic in the sense, maybe I'll add a little bit of my stuff in here but we'll see. And I know some of the music I put in here you can't really see Bulma singing it, but I mean, it is a story…_

_But, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thank you to everyone who has been reading. Please Review!_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Bulma wasseven years in the future, talking to the reporter about the band. Something bad was going to happen, but what? And the downfall of the band is going to unwind…_

* * *

Chapter Four

"Now Bulma, I want you to stand here," Paris pointed to the microphone on the stage. Bulma was dressed in a pair of black pin-stripped tux pants, very tight with a silver belt that hung with a white silk shirt that was very tight and Had a V neck line to show off her cleavage and had on a pair of black skater shoes. She also had her hair curled and hung below her shoulders, the rest of the band looked at her. She looked different up there. The hair dressers put black high lights on the tips of her hair and she wore black eye shadow with black eye liner and mascara while they placed shining lip gloss on her red lips.

"That looks perfect Paris," Radditz was there, he and Yamacha sat in their own chairs next to the video man. Bulma looked at her band, she felt nervous for the first time in her life. It was already the third week of all of this. Photo shoots after photo shoots, recording and more interviews. But this was different. The paparazzi were at the door waiting for the Making of the Video to begin.

"Thank you father, now, ChiChi, 18, and Krillen right there," They followed Paris's orders, walking to their spots with their instruments. All three were wearing black tux pants with either black, pink, or blue shirts. After they were in their spots, Goku and Brolly followed and then Vegeta walked behind his drums, black pants and no shirt. Paris enjoyed this, showing off his muscular features and his tattoos added to his gorgeous body. "What do you think Erik? Music Video ready?"

"Absolutely," Erik, the producer of the video, stood at his camera looking at the band. He grinned, "This is going to look good. Now, Paris said she was practicing what you guys do in the video. I want the guitars to jump, run, show off. I want that damn stage to be on fire. We are going to go the whole song on that stage and then do the extras. Vegeta, I know you are in the back, but Paris says the vibe is awesome, I want you to bang those fucking drums and I want your screams to stand out. Bulma sweetie, when I do closes up, make love to my camera and your microphone."

Bulma smiled at them, ready to hit it, "I want everyone to be quiet, I want as little repeats as possible," Radditz yelled.

Once Radditz sat down and watched the stage, the studio became dark, only one light was on, the one on the stage. The cameras started rolling, Vegeta lifted his drumsticks in the air, tapping once, twice, three times and hitting the drum the lights flashed on.

Bulma turned around, walking to the microphone, shaking her hips back and fourth feicefully. Grabbed the mic, in her right hand, holding the stand in the other, eyes glued to the camera she began her song…

_I never seem to find a reason  
to let you in again, or forgive you,_

_  
I'm sick of feeling like I need you  
knowing I never did, but I miss you,_

_  
Taking and breaking and hating,  
I remember all you said to me now…_

_  
Faking, forsaking and failing,  
my memories are all stained again… _

Bulma raised her voice, strong, hitting her words with all possible force. Her friends playing beside her. Vegeta thrusting his head, bashing it back and fourth as he slammed his drums. ChiChi and 18 faced one another, matching one another's beats and Goku, Krillen jumped and Brolly running to the front of the stage.

_Let me get inside your head,  
Let me show you I'm prepared,  
Let me stick my needles in,  
And let me hurt you again,_

_I never reach my indecision  
to let you see again all I give you… _

_I'm sick of feeding your attention,  
knowing I never did. I distress you…_

Bulma threw her head forward and turned herself to face Vegeta, hearing him scream the words as he banged down on his drums. Bulma threw her head around and pulling her hair out of her eyes by running her fingers through it. Looking at the camera, sparkling in her eyes she continued…

_Taking and breaking and hating,  
I remember all you said to me now…  
Faking, forsaking and failing,  
my memories are all stained again…_

_Let me get inside your head,  
Let me show you I'm prepared,  
Let me stick my needles in,  
And let me hurt you again…_

_Fuck you for killing me, Me._

Bulma grabbed the microphone from its stand and pulled the stand behind her still holding on to it. Vegeta screaming as the other members in the band jump and bang their heads.

_  
Fuck you for killing me, Me._

_Yeah. _

_Let me get inside your head,  
Let me show you I'm prepared,  
Let me stick my needles in,  
And let me hurt you again…_

_  
Again! And Again! And Again!_

Vegeta screamed and stopped playing the drums quickly followed by everyone else in the band, looking at the camera as it circled them. Bulma grinned evilly, throwing her stand off the stage she screamed as the band finished.

_  
You're fucking killing me!_

_You're fucking killing me!_

The camera's stopped. Everyone was stunned at their performance and new they had got the right ones this time. The gang stood there for a quick second, taking a few breaths to calm themselves, looking at their producers, they clapped.

"That was amazing you guys…" Paris said, still in a state of shock at their spectacular performance."

"Thanks," Bulma said. Everyone walked down from the stage and walked to get a sip of water. "Was it really good?"

"It was better than good, it was amazing," Radditz said. "I can't wait to get this out there…"

"But we're not done yet, we still have the extras," Erik stated. "But you guys did perfect, and we're ahead of schedule, so we might be able to wrap this up before your guys' photo shoot tomorrow."

"So when exactly is this getting out?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, I've made a few calls, and well, you video is going to debut in two days on MTV's TRL. That is a big step, and once this record comes out in one week, we're promoting," Radditz stated. "Once that gets out, we're sending out the first CDs to radio stations."

"And that is in about two weeks, so expect to be making a good, two more music video within that time. So I think you guys better hold on, because in a month, it will be time for interviews."

"Are you serious?" Goku asked. "I mean, I thought we wouldn't get that famous so quickly."

"That's why your with us, without us, you probably wouldn't get this far so fast. Besides, I know a lot of people who are going to love this stuff," Paris said.

"Okay, enough talking, time for the extras," Erik chimed in.

* * *

The two days had gone by fast for the band. They were in and out of photo shoots and getting ready to watch their video debut. Everyone was excited and was waiting to see its outcome.

"I hope they like it," Bulma said.

"What makes you think they won't?" ChiChi looked at Bulma. "They loved us back home."

"I know, but I mean, this is a big deal, ya know? I would hate to have already when a good two weeks, doing all this work and not get anywhere."

"Yea, I know," ChiChi replied.

"But that is the whole point, I mean, we've tried and I mean, it is going to be some big changes after this," 18 said.

"True," Bulma said.

"Hey," Vegeta looked at the three girls. "Shut the fuck up, the show is about to come on."

Bulma rolled her eyes and the gang looked at the TV. Their eyes glued to the MTV's TRL came into view.

"Hey everyone," Carson said as the fans screamed for him. "Welcome to MTV's TRL, I am Carson Daily and boy do we have a show for you guys today. Not only do we count down the top ten videos that you, the fans, vote for and we have a big debut airing today, _The Shockers_…they are a new band and we you guys are going to love them. And we have a few guests, Ashlee Simpson is coming on in followed by Brad Pitt, who, as you know has a new movie out."

The fans screamed louder as Carson continued with the show. As the band watched the show progress, they saw nothing of their video until the fifth song was completed. Carson appeared on the screen, "Now, it is the moment I have been waiting to show you guys, _The Shockers_ new video. It is called _Needles_, and this song is freakin' awesome. The lead singer is the famous daughter of Dr. Briefs, Bulma Briefs, along with her high school friends, Vegeta, Goku, Brolly, ChiChi, 18, and Krillen. I can already see the groupies lining up for this band. So, here is the debut of the day, and after you hear it, I want some opinions on it."

The gang starred wide-eyed at the TV as their hard working video was played on the television set. Bulma smiled, she looked hot. Watching themselves, studying how they moved, making sure everything sounded as perfect as they needed it to. Each one of them knowing if there was one screw up, it could cost them everything.

When the video stopped and the cameras were on Carson, the fans screamed and yelled at the video. Carson was smiling and was sitting in the middle of a group of girls and guys from the audience.

"So, what's your name?" Carson asked.

"Cindy…"

"What did you think?"

"It was fabulous, and that drummer was hot as hell," Cindy grinned as a tent of red crept up her pale cheeks.

"Do you three ladies agree?"

"Hell yea!" The other three girls screamed, holding up their index and pinkie fingers to the camera.

"Ha…well, that was four girls' opinions, now what about you three young men, what did you think?"

"Freakin' awesome dude," One boy said, he was young, maybe seventeen, blond hair…obviously he was from a prep school.

"You two agree?"

"Hell yea man, nothing hotter then a female rockin' like that Bulma Briefs," the other boy said, holding his hand to his ear and mouth, motioning the call signal.

"Oh yea, and the girls were freakin' rockin' the stage man," The other held his index and pinkie to the camera with his tongue hanging out.

"Ha, well, there you have it…_The Shockers. _I have a feeling we won't see the last of them."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there you guys, so what did you guys think? Look good so far? Everything sound good? I sure hope so. And if you are wondering, the song it actually 'Needles' by Seether, who by the way are awesome. Love their band. I have other songs and artists/bands lined up, I got some of The Used, The Killers, Breaking Benjamin…I might even add in some Ashlee Simpson and whatnot. I want a variety of music, but I must say, I might use a lot of the rock, punk rock type of music. It is more awesome songs. Ya know?_

_Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I promise I will start updating a lot faster and the chapters, hopefully will be longer than this one, this one is like, only five pages…sorry about that. But I wanted you to get a feel of where I was going with this. But, coming up next, their first record is coming out, were are going to start getting into some of the drama…_

* * *

_Next time:_

_More secerts, and what is happening between Paris and Yamacha…their attraction between Bulma and Vegeta? What is happening with the other gang…_

_Thank you, and Please Review._

* * *


	5. The Fifth Chapter

Title: _Tamed Heart_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…OR any of the songs that I have used in this story!_

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there everyone, I thought it was about time for an update, don't you think. Well, I know it seems like this story is not going to go anywhere, but I promise you, it is. I have big plans for this story, actually the whole time that I did not update, I made a very in-depth time line and I already have everything planned out, and I promise you, you guys are in for a surprise. Although this story won't be extremely long as I have plans for Rising Shadows, but it is pretty long and I already have ideas for the sequel do to my plans…_

_Ah, but I am getting ahead of the story and it goes to show you what I have planned…and it is going to a ride. At least I like what I have planned and I hope everyone else will. But anyway, on with this chapter, and it has been a month already, a lot of things have happened but you'll see what to expect; here is the Fifth Chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!_

* * *

_Last Time:_

The Shockers made their first video, Needles and they eventually saw it on TRL the next week. From then on, they knew things were going to change…let's see what happens next…

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror, they were told it was a very formal dinner and she wanted to look her best. It had been a month since the signing and a lot had happened. After their first appearances on TRL with their first recorded video their lives had changed. It had made such an impact, their debut CD was in high demands in the week before release. Radios everywhere was playing their songs and it only took a week to have all the record stores were sold out.

Bulma smiled, she loved it all. She looked at her reflection, she was wearing a long baby blue silk dress that went down to the floor and had a train of fabric following close behind. The dress was a halter-top sleeves while the neck fell down to her belly and ruffled around her firm breasts. She grinned, the dress was perfect. She had been wanting to get Vegeta's attention and she had been trying to do so since she could remember; but unfortunately he was never interested. Although, she seemed to get other eyes prying on her body such as Radditz and Yamacha.

"Bulma, are you ready girl, I think we are going to be late," it was ChiChi, Bulma smiled and walked into the living room. Everyone was dressed beautifully. ChiChi was wearing a red dress that went to her ankles and had a slit on the right leg with red tie up high heel shoes while 18 wore something more plain. Her dress was black and it was a strap sleeve and the chest area was slightly ruffled and the length of the dress went to the floor barely.

"You guess look amazing!" Bulma said walking to them, "I cannot believe how beautiful you two ladies look, if I was a guy I'd bang you."

"Ha. I am sure B, but look at you," ChiChi said. Looking Bulma up and down she grinned, "You look…amazing."

"Thank you," Bulma smiled.

"If I wasn't mistaken, I'd think someone is wanting to get laid themselves," 18 asked Bulma and Bulma blushed. Upon her expression, Brolly, Vegeta, Goku, and Krillen walked into the room. All three of them dressed up and placed in tuxedos. Of course, they wore different ties but all four looked amazing. Bulma watched Vegeta.

"You guess looked dashing if I might say," ChiChi said. She walked over to Goku and kissed his check, "Very handsome."

"Awe, thanks Chi," Goku blushed and kissed ChiChi back. "You look more beautiful than ever."

"I must say, you boys clean up nicely," Bulma chimed in, her eyes never leaving Vegeta's.

"Ha. Speak for yourself, who knew there was actually a woman in all the ugly mess you call clothes," Vegeta said.

"Okay, you two, break it up; today is a day of celebration and we do not need you two fighting to ruin this day for us," Brolly stepped in between the two. "And with that said, lets get the hell out of here I am starving."

They walked down to the outside and stepped into their limo that had been waiting for them. Once they finally arrived at the restaurant, the limo driver stepped out and opened the door for the gang to get out. Looking around the walked to the restaurant and went inside.

"Yes? How may I help you lovely children today?" It was the host, a rather strange one at that. He was tall and very skinny. He had black hair and a black French mustache.

"Yes, we are here for the dinner reservations with Radditz," ChiChi stated. "May you please tell him his party is here?"

"Yes ma'am," the mad nodded and picked the phone up. Everyone looked at him, no doubt this restaurant was very high class with very limited access. "Yes, Mr. Radditz please…Um yes sir, yes sir, yes sir…that is correct, yes sir, I will do so sir, thank you sir." The host looked at the gang and started snapping his fingers and a young boy came running, "Please take our fine young party to the Radditz table, he is in the VIP room upstairs."

"Yes sir," The boy nodded and looked at them. "Follow me please."

They smiled and followed him quickly behind. He was a young fellow but no doubt hated his job. He turned and looked at Bulma, "Your Bulma Briefs and you guys are _The Shockers _right?"

"Yes we are," 18 said.

"I bought your record, it is freakin' awesome," the boy said. "I can't wait for the next one to come out. And I hope you guys go on tour, I am dying to see you guys in action."

"Well thank you," Bulma smiled as they entered the VIP room.

"Thank you sir, you may leave," Radditz looked at them and motioned for them to come in a take a seat. The room was a nice room, it had mirrors on the ceiling with a golden table and chairs to match. The room was very much high class. "I hope it wasn't a horrible trip in the limo, sometimes that man can be a pain in my ass."

"Ha. Now sir, it is fine," Brolly said.

"Please, stop with the sir, I am Radditz, we are going to be like family in the next few years, might as well start calling me by my name; and besides, I am not that old."

"Hey daddy," Paris walked in followed by Yamacha. Paris was wearing a most revealing dress of all. It was a tight black fabric that went mid-tight if not higher on her and framed her every curve. It was sleeveless and barely held in her breasts with high heels that tied up to her knees.

"Good to see you two could join us," Radditz stated. Yamacha walked to his sit after taking a look at Bulma and sending her a wink. Over the past month, especially since the club night, Yamacha had tried to get close to Bulma. He found her very attractive and wanted her as soon as possible.

"Sorry Radditz, but traffic is a bitch and our poor excuse of a driver has no common sense," Yamacha stated. He looked at Paris, "Remind me to fire him tomorrow."

"Okay, whatever you want," Paris said.

Radditz looked at everyone, "Well, I must say, everyone looks amazing tonight am proud to see that everyone is learning to look their part; fame only happens once, might as well look it. But that is not why you guys are here; no there is a lot of news to tell you. Not only has you first CD been released two weeks ago but your debut CD, _The Shocker; Look At Me Bitch _is a number one CD sold in America and is growing. We have sold over fifty eight million copies, over eighty nine percent of teens are downloading your music; and hell, there are over fifty fan clubs."

"Not just fifty, because I know what you're thinking Vegeta; Just fifty-no that is fifty million fan clubs that have been posted on the Internet," Yamacha chimed in.

"And that is not the end of it; sixteen songs are on the record, twelve of which are on the Top Twenty songs list. And I don't know if you've seen them, but over twenty magazines have printed their stories about you and the press loves it. In the monthly hot charts; The 50 Hottest and Sexiest Men of America has Vegeta at number two, Brolly at number four, Goku at number ten and Krillen at number twenty-six. On The Top 50 Hottest and Sexiest Women of America we have Miss Bulma at number two, ChiChi at number seventeen and 18 at number twenty-three."

"You guys are the hottest things since the Beatles and with a hell of a lot better music," Paris stated seductively. "And guess what else, we are setting up two appointments, Bulma and Vegeta, would you two like the special opportunity to pose for Playboy and Playgirl?"

Bulma turned her head at Paris, "Are you serious?"

"Hell yes, Radditz thinks it would be perfect for you, ChiChi and 18, no offense are more down to Earth, you remind them of a innocent girl gone wild; and let's face it, Vegeta is hot and every girl wants him."

"B, you should do it," 18 said. ChiChi nodded in agreement and 18 continued, "You'd be freakin' hot, I know you would. And it is perfect for you."

"But that isn't scheduled until next week, before you take your first tour," Radditz stated. They begin to smile, "We already have dates and where you are going, and I promise you, you will have a hell of a time."

"Wow," the gang was speechless.

"I know, I told you I would get things done for you seven, and I promise things will only get better from here. And this tour will be even better. Of course you will have some work to do," Radditz started. "There will be radio and magazine interviews during the tour and we will start recording new songs, you guys said you have your first ten songs ready, I want this CD to have at least fourteen…now eat up…we have a long week ahead of us…"

* * *

That following week Bulma and Vegeta were at the photo shots together. The others had been off with Radditz to decide on their tour dates and how to put the stage. It had already been that one-week and the time flew by for everyone. Bulma was sitting at her make-up table while the artists did their magic. Bulma's hair was long and adding more blue extensions made it longer. They curled it loosely, having her bangs over her eyes where they put just enough make-up on her.

Bulma looked at her reflection, she felt beautiful. At the photo-shot she would take ten individuals, the extras were to add to her portfolio which everyone had to have off all shots. And then Vegeta had his ten and then they would take ten more together. Bulma was having butterflies in her stomach. Not only was she going to be nude, she had to do it with Vegeta.

"Who, you look amazing Blue," Yamacha came up behind the make up artist. "Glen, you still have magic. Just think Blue, this time next week and you'll be on the minds of every hormonal driven male alive; and on a tour."

"I can't wait," Bulma smiled.

"Ah, she is done," Glen smiled happily. He was a strange man, gay to say the least and was very much feminine. Bulma laughed when he spoke, finding his way of life quite intriguing due to his sudden interest to tell everything.

"Okay Baby, I want you on this bed," the photo guy motioned for Bulma to sit on the table, at the time she was been wrapped in a towel, underneath, wearing only a white-laced G-String with white high heels that laced to her knees. Bulma did as told looking at Vegeta who was standing there, watching, the towel slipped off of her frame, her full and plump breasts in plain view.

"Wonderful, now lay with your head on this hand and leg sitting up," Bulma laid her body on the side, in the pose she was told while he played with her hair, covering some of her nipples and yet, showing as much as possible.

Vegeta watched her with want in his eyes. He himself was wearing a robe and soon felt something growing as he looked over her body. The photographer kept making her move in positions, one moment she was laying down the next he had he sitting up where her legs were spread, leaning back on her arms and her hair over her chest.

"Now look to the floor, and bite your lip slightly," Bulma did as told he began taking pictures again.

It had been thirty minutes and over hundred pictures were taken. Bulma pulled the towel back around her figure and walked towards Vegeta, "Have you already taken yours?"

"Yea," Vegeta looked at her, trying to find the urge not to throw her into a wall and take advantage of her body.

"How did I look?"

"Hideous, I pity the men who jack-off to your pictures," Vegeta smirked at her.

"Okay, now it is time for a wardrobe change, I want to get the two into pictures before the day ends.

Once they were done, they had Bulma in a pair of a pair of black leather G-String with high heels as before with a top that only covered her nipple. Vegeta wore a pair of black leather champs, no underwear and no shirt. Both covered in a robe before it was time to shot.

Paris walked in, "So, how does everything look?"

Yamacha was by the photo area looking over the pictures, "Amazing, if I didn't think anything of it, I'd say these two have done this before. They are naturals."

"That good, ne?" Paris looked over at Vegeta. She smirked, "I wonder what they are going to have them do together?"

"Some dominatrix thing. Leather everything," Yamacha stated as they walked over to the shoot. The guy looked over to the set, it had a black leather couch and beside it a one seat chair, a window behind it and red colors.

"Now Vegeta, for the first shot, I want you laying down on the couch and Bulma will be on top," Vegeta looked at Bulma and she grinned back. He did as told and took his robe off revealing his very large and erected member; lying down on the couch, the photographer motioned for Bulma. She did the same, taking off her robe and laying on top of Vegeta. "Now, for the first shot, Bulma I need you have each leg on each side, your hands holding his at the top of the arm."

He began taking the pictures excessively. Having them move from position to position. One shot Bulma is straddling Vegeta's waist, nails inserted in his skin; another one was beside the window looking very much provocative.

"That was perfect," he said. "Now, while I have these developed and separated, we each get a special portfolio, you two can go to your dressing room and get dressed." Bulma and Vegeta nodded and left the room.

"Wow," Paris said, "They look amazing."

"Oh I know, and I must say, I wish I could have been Vegeta," Yamacha smirked.

"And I want to be Bulma," Paris grinned back. "The sexual tension between them is amazing. It makes you wonder how good they are in bed."

"Hmm, I might want to find out for you," Yamacha winked at Paris.

Once Bulma and Vegeta had gotten dressed they came outside to look at the pictures. Bulma blushed when she saw her and Vegeta's pictures. She was surprised it went as good as it did.

"You look good," Vegeta stated.

Bulma looked at him, "Thank you; you're not so bad yourself."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey Hey, I know, it was a VERY short chapter, and I promise, this is kind of like a cliffhanger, I mean, Paris and Yamacha seem to have a VERY open marriage and they are up to something while something is going to happen between Bulma and Vegeta. I hope I did a good job of intriguing everyone; especially considering I have no clue how to make them pose for porno...tear. Oh well, I think I did a pretty decent job, don't you? Next Chapter, the Touring begins; hmm…what usually happens on tours…drugs, parties…I think I am going to have fun with this one._

_See what happens next! I promise you, keep reading and you are in for a lot! I hope you enjoyed and please Review!_


	6. The Sixth Chapter

Title: _Tamed Heart_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…OR any of the songs that I have used in this story!_

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there everyone! Long time no see! So depressing…but I am here now…I am on a new computer, typing and updating my stories. Hopefully I can finish this story soon, I want to start on some new projects. What do you think? If you read my profile, you know what I have planned, lots of stories, and none of those are any sequels and I do have plans for them. For this story and 'When? Where? What Time?' so…_

_As you know, last time on this story:_

_We had a BIG reminisce with the group. A big fancy dinner to open up and have a good time. The release of their new debut album had gone to the top of the charts and the group loves it. Now before they start their first tour, Bulma and Vegeta experiment with a Pornographic magazine poses to boost support for their band._

_Everyone, I hope you enjoy, and Please Review!_

_-BeckySue_

* * *

_Chapter Six_

"We'll be in Long Beach, California in about two days…it is the last concert of you tour this season. I suggest you rest for these two days on this bus before we do this," Yamacha said on the intercom on the RV Bus. It was the top of the line RV, and the gang loved it. They had two; one to carry them, the other to carry the dancers, back-up singers, and the instruments which was followed by a limo for Yamacha and Paris.

The RV's were painted a sparkling black finish with high black tents on the windows. Inside was furnished with only the best. The back of the RV was where the gang slept and dressed. With seven comfortable beds and closets on the other side. Walking through the RV, the front was a nice living room space with a complete kitchen with two tables.

The gang had basically lived on the RV for almost five months with barely any breaks. It was their first United States tour and had to their best at every show. They had grown a custom to what comes with the rocking tradition. Bulma laid in her bed in the back of the RV while Vegeta laid on his listening to music and practicing his drums, ChiChi and Goku were talking with Brolly and Krillen while 18 was watching some TV in the living room area.

She looked at Vegeta, he was in a mind trance and she began to think to herself. He had changed since the first concert. She remembered how excited everyone was, they all were so thrilled to be on that stage, they were almost embarrassed. Now she looked at him, he had changed most indefinitely.

_July; Los Angeles, California_

They had just arrived in the city, dressed up in fashionable attire for the awaiting crowds. They were off to a radio show then a talk show before the night was over. Unfortunately, the concert was going to be in two days and there was a lot of planning.

"Welcome to Satan Radio, where the beats are slammin' and they just on comin'…It is me, your bio Izzy. I've got a great afternoon plan ready for you chicks and kids, we have a interview with the new hot hotties of the music bus, _The Shockers_. Of course, they are here, well downstairs trying to get in, but hey, let's take a music break and when we get back, we'll get this damn thing started?"

:Off Air:

"Hey Izzy man, this is _The Shockers_. Meet Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Brolly, ChiChi, Krillen, and 18," They all nodded and smiled.

"Is this y'alls first time on the radio?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah," Bulma stated.

"Well then let me tell you what is going to happen here," Izzy started. "You sit in these seats, talk into these microphones and we're all set. Now I have read up on you guys, and I have some pretty interesting things to question you about. A lot of it is going to be drama related, maybe a little love action. I want you guys to be comfortable, but I need the juice, and you need the attention for your sold out show. Any questions?'

Bulma looked around, "I guess not."

"Awesome, this will be fine, I promise," Izzy grinned and turned back to his radio.

:On Air:

"Welcome back my rockers of all sorts, we've got this _amazing _band here today. Many of you know them, and love them, _The Shockers. _They are playing at the downtown theater with a sold out show man…wow, how does that feel?"

Vegeta smirked, "It feels real good."

"Awesome, now I have a question fro you Vegeta, seeing as though you were the first to speak up…since you've started being famous, and let me tell you, I saw the pictures in Playgirl, do you think of yourself as a sex symbol? Cause I know a lot of ladies who think your hot."

"Ha. Well, I wasn't really into the whole sex symbol scandal, but it makes more attention, and if everyone likes a little sex and skin, why not give it to them," Vegeta replied.

:Well I think you just made a few groupies happy there Mr. Vegeta," Izzy laughed. "Now, on to some more personal stuff in the band, now, we haven't had any magazine spreads yet, and I am sure that is coming soon, but I want some dirt. Who is with who and who is digging something new?"

Bulma smiled, "Well, ChiChi and Goku have been together since, wow…I think middle school, and 18 and Krillen are a couple since about freshmen year when we started the band."

"What about you Brolly?" Izzy asked.

"Well, I had a girlfriend since sophomore year, then she dumped me senior year cause I was too involved with the band to notice her," Brolly shrugged.

"She was a dushbag, I swear…" Bulma chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked.

Brolly laughed and replied, "She loved to control me, if I wasn't with her, she was pissed, and she was freakin' weird."

"Man I feel sorry about this chick, man, some women are just freakin' sick," Izzy said. "But hey, this band thing is just now lifting up, and maybe you'll get someone good…On to Miss Briefs here…man, now I know what drives the guys wild around here, what is your love interest right now?"

"None actually," Bulma smiled faintly.

"I here some happy men out there calling your name Blue," Izzy said. "And let me take this time to tell all you guys that Blue here is just as sexy on television as she is in person. Whoa!"

"Ha. Ha. Thanks," Bulma laughed.

"Now, tell me some dirt Goku, how is the sex?"

Goku's face went red, ChiChi laughed at the sight and spoke for him, "I think the face speaks for itself."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I agree," Izzy laughed. "So, your guys' show is in two days from today, a lot of planning is going into to this I am sure…any big things to expect?"

"Umm, yea, we've got some interesting things happened, not boring I promise…Flashy lights, smoke, a lot of dancers, I know how guys like their gals."

"You're right on that one," Izzy grinned.

"We have a lot of things planned for the show, but we have a few surprises so, after this we have to go rehearse and whatnot," Bulma stated.

"Sounds intriguing, I can't wait," Izzy said. "Well, we have a few more minutes before you guys gotta run, so maybe let's here some call in's?"

They nodded, and Izzy spoke, "You heard then gals and gents ring me up, let the sexy ladies and hott guys from _The Shockers _hear what you want. First call, you are on the air?"

"WE LOVE YOU VEGETA! MARRY ME!"

"Whoa! Looks like Vegeta boy here already got taken from some lucky groupie…Ha. Ha. Ha. Second caller?"

"Brolly, I want to be your girlfriend! PLEASE! I'll rock your world!"

"Right on man, move up from the weird ex huh?"

"Hell yeah," Brolly replied.

"Well, you heard them here first at Satan Radio, I am Izzy, your fly bio from the hood hittin' you up with some slammin' music that was _The Shockers _hopin' some of you's goin' to their show. Now, here is some of their new music, party hard, and rock out till you drop baby!"

:Off Air:

"Now that wasn't too bad was it?" Izzy asked.

"No, not at all," Bulma replied.

"Maybe when you guys are back in town, we can have a better show, you guys are still fresh and don't know what to rock out, so…good luck on your concert and on your tour," Izzy shook their hands and they left with Yamacha.

"Did you guys like it?"

"It was different," Bulma said. Yamacha smirked as they steeped into their limo and headed for the theater.

"Now, this show has to have a strong beginning and a strong end. We've got everything planned, now we just need to get there," Yamacha stated.

* * *

_The Concert…_

_The Shockers, Look at Me Bitch Tour_

_Everything is dark, screaming fans echo the stadium as the lights flash on and off. Blinking furiously, lights waving throughout the ceiling and the walls. The screams become louder as the sudden echo of drums start to erupt the stage. Vegeta, playing as he comes from the underneath the stage, rising up, followed by Goku, Krillen, Brolly, ChiChi, and 18. Playing in unison the band starts the song. _

_The fans began screaming when Bulma comes from the ceiling dressed in a leather shirt, boots knee high and a leather halter top. She comes to the stage level, women surround her and fall…_

_She begins…_

Last night I saw that beauty queen  
Watched her paint her face on  
I wanna be that magazine  
That she bases life on  
I wanna waste her monthly blood  
Wanna get some on my love  
Wanna get some gasoline  
And burn the house down

_Vegeta is in the back, bagging his head to each beat of his drums while Brolly, Goku, and Krillen head bang and jump with their strings. ChiChi and 18 stand facing one another as Bulma walks around the stage. She begins dancing sexily with the other four dancers in the front of the stage._

She's got nothing to say  
She's got bills to pay  
She's got no one to hate  
Except for me

Last night I saw that beauty queen  
She's getting high on Revlon  
I wanna be that magazine  
That she wastes her life on  
I wanna waste her monthly blood  
Wanna get some on my love  
Wanna get some gasoline  
And burn the house down

_Bulma calms down as she backs away from the fron of the stage and allow the guys have there turn at the crowd. Stinging their guaitiars as the crowd gets louder and the drums get played harder…_

She's got nothing to say  
She's got bills to pay  
She's got no one to hate  
Except for me  
Me.

_Bulma grins at the crowd as the song continues…_

When I saw that beauty queen  
And watched her paint her face on  
I wanna be the one unclean  
That she wipes her ass on  
Wanna waste her monthly blood  
Wanna get some on my love  
Wanna get some gasoline  
And burn the house down

She's got nothing to say  
She's got bills to pay  
She's got no one to hate  
Except for me

She's got nothing but shame  
She takes pills for pain  
She's got no one to blame  
Except for me.  
For me…

_The song had finished, Bulma looked at the crowd, they had finished and it turned out great. Bulma looked around at the band as they began to play the next song..._

* * *

_The after Party_

The band was now dressed down a little more besides Bulma her was wearing a very sexy outfit at the party. She was constantly beside Yamacha's side as he flaunted her around.

"You were wonderful my dear," It was Radditz, he ran his fingers through Bulma's hair as he looked over her revealing skin. "You'll make it far in this business with the right people, don't you agree Nappa."

"Yes I do," He grinned.

"You know, you don't have to let her have all the fun…" Paris walked up behind Vegeta, her arm curled around his hip as she leaned against the wall. "After you guys start going to these parties, you'll want more, and if you ever need a boost, just come and get me cutie."

Vegeta smirked at Paris, "I think your husband is looking for you."

"Hmm…I see where you are getting at, just you wait Mr. Vegeta, I will untangle you soon enough."

_September; Miami, Florida_

_Bulma walk around the stage as their song began to play…Before she started singing, she looked at her band. The were ready to rock._

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

_Bulma sang in a low pitch as the song started the first verse. She was standing in the middle, wearing a long white dress as the fans screamed her name._

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

_Her voice became louder as the chorus began, her words rolled off of her tongue as the band played their parts. Vegeta banging at his drums like there was no tomorrow._

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

_Bulma stopped as the music's beat began to go faster, she grinned as she stripped her dress off with one rip and now wearing a red and black mini skirt with a white belly tank top shirt and black boots going to her mid thigh… _

Her feelings she hides,  
Her dreams she can't find,  
She's loosing her mind,  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her way  
She's loosing her faith,  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside,

She's lost inside, lost inside…

_Bulma stopped at the signal it was finished. The fans screamed louder for her, wanting more or her. The band began to play again as Bulma and the dancers began a bonus dance…_

* * *

They arrived at a bar and a dance club for the night. They had been there since after their concert. Unfortunately, ChiChi and Goku decided not to go while 18 and Krillen wanted to go out with each other for a dinner date, leaving Bulma, Vegeta and Brolly at the bar.

Paris walks over to Brolly and Vegeta who stood at the bar, "So Brolly, are you ready for a good night? I have a good friend of mine here, she is right over there and she wants to meet you…"

"Who," Brolly looked over to the corner Paris was talking of, the lady was beautiful and was signaling for his attention.

Paris reached up to his ear, she whispered, "Go have some fun, I can tell you're frustrated and need, hmm…a release…" Paris rubbed his low body with hers and her smirked and left Paris with Vegeta.

"So…" Paris sat in Brolly's chair; she crossed her legs making sure her slit showed off skin. "I see no one near, and I want to have some fun, what about you?"

"What makes you think that?" Vegeta asked as her took a shot of his liquor.

"Hmm, I like a man who can hold his own," Paris grinned and stood beside Vegeta. She placed herself on his side, rubbing her body against his. "Come on, I won't bite."

Paris walked to the dance floor with Vegeta quickly following close behind. Paris grinned as she pulled in close to Vegeta.

Bulma looked around the party, she noticed Brolly with someone while Vegeta was with Paris on the dance floor. She couldn't help but feel jealous and confused. Why was Paris all over Vegeta the way she was and why was Yamacha consentingly with her…and she didn't like Paris that close to Vegeta at all.

"Hey Bulma Babe, why don't you and I go dance a little?" Yamacha asked.

"Sure," Bulma shrugged her shoulders and they walked to the dance floor. Yamacha took full advantage of this situation by pulling Bulma close to his body as she began to dance and rub her body against him.

They would laugh and continue dancing; Yamacha knew he would soon have her as his…

Paris began getting closer as she placed something in her mouth and kissed Vegeta passionately. Vegeta responded to the kiss by pulling her in more. Paris smirked against his lips as the both took shots again.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well, there is the update, well, FINALLY…I know. Tear. But there will be another update shortly I promise. I WILL finish this story soon I promise. Next up, we finish their first part of the tour in Chapter 7, she what happens next to the band, and why are ChiChi and Goku distant from everyone? And what is going on with Paris and Yamacha?_

_Till Next Time…_

_-BeckySue_


	7. The Seventh Chapter

_Title: Tamed Heart_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…OR any of the songs that I have used in this story!_

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there everyone! It is time for yet another update! Yippee! I told you guys I would try my hardest to finish this story as soon as possible for you guys. Besides, It is almost done, only about eight more chapters or so left, what do you think? I think yes. Hehe. Anyways, on with the story:_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_The band played in their first concerts of the tour, they've already been to about five different cities for special concerts. In Los Angeles, the groups got their first radio talk show and then in Miami, they got the taste of the party life. What happens next?_

* * *

_Please enjoy the chapter, this might be kind of short, or long, depending on how you look at it, hehe. Please review. _

_-BeckySue_

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

_October; St. Louis, Missouri_

"Bulma, we only have three concerts left till you guys get your first break, now, I know you are tired, but you gotta keep going on…" Yamacha said. Bulma smiled as she looked around at her band. Everyone was tired. Aside from Vegeta who loved the spot-light, he was the first to show a different side. He was being sucked in…

"Now everyone, let's make this show rock, we've been everywhere, Hawaii, New York, California, Washington, and Texas. Now, We only have three concerts left, I want to see energy!" Radditz said. "Now get out there and kick some ass!"

_The Drums began to play, the echo mixed with the screaming fans began to rise as the guitars entered. Vegeta was thrashing his head around as Bulma began to sing…_

Hey mister where you headed  
Are you in a hurry?  
I need a lift to happy hour say oh no  
Do you break for distilled spirits?  
I need a break as well  
The well that inebriates the guilt 1 2  
1 2 3 4

T_he impulse of the beat began to go up, Vegeta played harder on his drums while the others strung their guitars fast and hard. Bulma Jumped around as the music slowed itself down…_

Cold turkey's getting stale  
Tonight I'm eating crow  
Fermented salmonella poison oak no  
There's a drought a the fountain of youth  
Now I'm dehydrating  
My tongue is swelling up I say 1 2  
1 2 3 4

_Bulma smiled and giggled at the sight of her fans, jumping to her beats and singing along. Some banging their heads at Vegeta's thrashes and jumping with the band. They screamed their names…_

Troubled times  
You know I cannot lie  
I'm off the wagon and I'm hitching a ride  
There's a drought at the fountain of youth  
Now I'm dehydrating  
My tongue is swelling up  
I say sheet

_Vegeta let out a loud scream as Bulma danced around the stage. She began to finish the song…_

Troubled times  
You know I cannot lie  
I'm off the wagon and I'm hitching a ride  
(Don't know where I'm going) hitchin' a ride  
(Don't know where I'm going) hitchin' a ride  
(Don't know where I'm going) hitchin' a ride  
(Don't know where I'm going) hitchin' a ride  
(Don't know where I'm going) hitchin' a ride  
(Don't know where I'm going) hitchin' a ride  
(Don't know where I'm going) hitchin' a ride

"Whoa!" Bulma screamed as she raised a hand at her fans, they screamed for her and she smiled.

_The after Party_

"Whoa! There they are our spectacular band of ours!" They clapped as the band entered the room.

"You guys played wonderfully tonight," Yamacha said. "Now, I say we start partying before we leave this damn state, what do you guys say?"

"I think ChiChi and I are going to go out to dinner and maybe we'll catch up later," Goku said.

"Alright, well it is your lose of fun then, Krillen, 18?"

"Umm, I think we just want to go to sleep, I am exhausted and I barely slept on the RV," Krillen said and 18 nodded.

"Okay," Yamacha smiled. "I guess it is just Bulma, Paris, Brolly, and Vegeta then."

They nodded, "Good, I think we should hit the bar first," Paris stated. "I need a good drink before I can come home." Paris winked at Vegeta.

* * *

At the club, everyone was grinding and dancing. No one was sober, nor did anyone care. Bulma looked around in disgust. She noticed that Vegeta was with Paris and two other girls; he was smirking and holding some type of cigarette in his right hand. 

"Hey Babe," Bulma turned and looked at Yamacha. He was wasted.

Bulma curled her noise at the sight, "I think I am going to leave, I'll see you later." With that, Bulma got up and left, leaving a disappointed Yamacha behind.

Walking to the hotel Bulma realized that maybe this band thing wasn't such a good thing. She looked in the windows of stores and Television stations playing their songs or having some type of artifact that was about them. She sighed, she walked into a Starbucks and walked to the counter.

"How may I help you?"

"Umm, can I get a White Chocolate Mocha, Grande please," Bulma smiled.

"Okay, would you like whip cream?"

"Yes please," Bulma smiled again.

"Okay, that will be five fifty-two," The lady replied. Bulma handed her the money and five minutes later, hand Bulma her mocha. Bulma nodded politely and left the store to continue her walk to the hotel.

Taking a sip of her drink she began thinking about everyone. They had all changed…Vegeta the most. He was into so much stuff now, one time Bulma over heard him in his bedroom with some other guys drinking and smoking, they were obviously high. Even in New York Vegeta would have guys in his rooms with multiple women at a time, no doubt groupies?

ChiChi and Goku on the other hand had become a lot more difficult to hang out with. They both were very distant from the group, wrapped up in something between themselves just as Krillen and 18 would be. Of course, 18 and Krillen had their fair share of partying with the group. But it was usually by one another's side.

Brolly…that was the strange part, someone who use to be so distant from the others was now part of Vegeta's drug gang. They were always with Paris and some other folks doing _stuff_ as Bulma referred to it. And every night, Brolly was with a different girl.

Bulma somehow felt alone. It seemed strange, Yamacha was always with her, and was always throwing her around with other people, as if he was showing some award off.

When Bulma arrived at her hotel room, she walked straight up and into her bedroom. Stripping her clothes off and going straight to bed. Tomorrow was another day, another concert…

* * *

_November; Long Beach, California_

"I would just like to take this time to thank everyone! All of our fans who made every show so freakin' awesome!" Bulma yelled as the fans screamed back. "We have had some awesome stuff happen in these concerts and you guys are our last and final one of this tour. And I am SO happy that it is you guys, 'cause you guys are close to our home town. So, Let's play our last song before we have to go," Bulma smiled and turned around and looked at her band.

_The music began to play softly as Vegeta starts the beat, Bulma winked as she heard the song begin. _

Where I come from isn't all that great  
My automobile is a piece of crap  
My fashion sense is a little whack  
And my friends are just as screwy as me

_Bulma threw her head down and threw it up, moving her hair back behind her face with her fingers. She looks around as she shakes her body. Bulma starts to think about the past tour…_

I didn't go to boarding schools  
Preppiekids never looked at me  
Why should they?  
I ain't nobody  
Got nothing in my pocket

_They partied every night; each band member would have their fans drooling over them as they danced in the crowds. They would walk into the hottest clubs, partied with Paris Hilton, sat in the VIP tables with people like Nicole Richie and Lindsey Lohan._

Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be  
Livin' in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity  
Livin' in Beverly Hills

_Vegeta banged on his drums harder after Bulma finished the chorus, he watched her move her hips from side to side as the crowd screamed and jumped. The lights flashed their vibrant colors, smoke rose from the ground as the sparks flickered up from the stage.  
_  
Look at all those movie stars  
They're all so beautiful and clean  
When the housemaids scrub the floors  
They get the spaces in between

_Yamacha had been closer to Bulma over the last few concerts while everyone noticed Paris hanging over Vegeta's every word. Of course, you wouldn't know Vegeta's reaction to it all, he was busy being drunk or high to even care. Bulma, Brolly, and Vegeta owned the party scene._

I wanna live a life like that  
I wanna be just like a king  
Take my picture by the pool  
'cause I'm the next big thing

_They were scheduled for a long Christmas break after their first tour, but that would only last a month before they went on their promotion tour; photo shots, parties, red carpet events. They were scheduled to play at the MTV Music Awards in February. While this was to take place, new music and a new CD was to hit the stores late March before the Campus Crawl._

Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be  
Livin' in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity  
Livin' in Beverly Hills

_Bulma curled her hips while Goku and Krillen jumped up and down. ChiChi grinned as she saw the fans singing the words. Bulma walked around the stage, waving an arm at her fans._

The truth is I don't stand a chance  
It's something that you're born into  
And I just don't belong

No I don't  
I'm just a no-class beat down fool  
And I will always be that way  
I might as well enjoy my life  
And watch the stars play

_Bulma jumped up as Vegeta banged harder on his drums, Bulma trying not to notice the bags under his eyes; Krillen, Brolly, and Goku played their hardest while ChiChi and 18 followed Bulma's lead. She jumped up and turned her body around…_

Beverly Hills  
That's where I want to be  
Livin' in Beverly Hills  
Beverly Hills  
Rolling like a celebrity  
Livin' in Beverly Hills

Beverly Hills…

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there you guys? So what do you think? I think it is kind of lame-o but what can I say, I have no life. Hehe. Anyways, the story is almost finished, I promise it is. I know I haven't updated but I have been typing non-stop for thepast two weeks. Go Becky! _

_Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope you guys review, if not, I guess it is okay, tear…_

_-BeckySue_


	8. The Eighth Chapter

_Title: Tamed Heart_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…OR any of the songs that I have used in this story!_

_Author's Note:_

_Well hey there y'all! Welcome back to the story! It is now chapter eight and I wonder what is going to happen know, tear. This is kind of depressing, no one really doesn't like to review anymore, I am starting to think my story either sucks balls or reviewing is lame to everyone. Tear._

_But that is okay, I still know how many people actually go to it, I still have hits…but that is still pathetic. Anyway, On with the story, we're almost done!_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_The band finally finished their first tour every, the last three concerts they went to they had awesome response to. Unfortunately, Bulma is already starting to notice the difference in everyone, what will happen to them?_

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

"Oh it is so good to be home," Bulma sighed with relief. She missed being home and in her own bed. Since the band had been noticed, she had left her home town still on rocky terms with her father. But now, she was home, she walked around the big mansion, wondering where she would find her mother.

"Mom?" Bulma called out.

"Bulma? Sweetie, is that you?" Bunni walked into the living room and saw Bulma. She grinned, "Oh baby, I can't believe you are finally home! For a second there I thought you wouldn't even come home for the holidays."

"No, we all wanted to come home for awhile, even though it is only for a month," Bulma stated with a shrug. "So how is everything?"

Bunni smiled faintly as they walked into the kitchen, "It has been fine, your father is furious with himself that he wasn't supportive enough and had hoped you would call or come home. We saw you guys play few times, but others I made sure your father worked, I wouldn't want him to see you in all those sex clothes." Bunni giggled.

"Ha. Thanks, yea some of the things I wore were wow, but it was fun, I enjoyed myself," Bulma smiled.

"I have a question dear," Bulma looked at her mother. "Are the magazines and tabloids right about what they said? You were always partying and out and about?"

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no," Bulma smiled faintly. "I was even in Playboy…surprisingly."

"Oh I know, your cousins best friends have you hung on their walls," Bunni grinned and Bulma laughed. "Oh, it is so good to have you home, I have missed you so much!"

"Thank you," Bulma smiled.

It was Christmas Eve and Bulma was out hopping with ChiChi and 18 for the afternoon before the night started. They had barely seen one another since they had came home, but that was understandable. It was family time.

"So, How has your guys' break been so far?" Bulma asked.

"Good I guess," ChiChi shrugged. "Mostly spend time with family and Goku, you know, like I always do."

"I am always with Krillen, you know that," 18 smiled. "How are you and you father doing lately, I know you guys didn't get off on the right foot before we left."

"Things are okay I guess, but I feel like he is going to blow up on me here soon," Bulma shrugged. "He looks at me and talks to me like I am a little child, one who did a porno shots and sings in their bathing suits."

ChIChi laughed, "He is your father, of course he is going to acted like that. He is probably hoping this won't last long so you'll stay home and take over the business."

"Yeah, I've been thinking, if this doesn't finish out right, maybe I'll go to the movies, ha, maybe I'll just run my own business," Bulma winked. "But I have to get home you guys, it was great seeing you all."

"Same to you, happy holidays B," ChiChi said and 18 agreed with a smile.

"I love you two, and have a happy holidays and I'll see you guys next week," Bulma waved as she left the mall.

"I'm home?" Bulma walked into her house, she stripped off her heavy jacket and kicked the snow off of her boots and pulled her hair out of her hat. "Mom? Dad?"

Bulma walked through the living room and walked into the kitchen, she noticed her parents sitting at the table, talking quietly.

"It isn't right, I have business men with that damned magazine in their desks, and she is looked at like a whore around the county," Dr. Briefs stated furiously. "I cannot allow her to go back on tour, have you heard what they said about her?"

Bunni nodded no as tears ran down her face.

"One of my interns went to her concert, she strips and she dances in water; he even saw her at bars, getting drunk and smoking. Not only that, the whole band of them partied every night. It isn't right," Dr. Briefs sighed with disappointedly.

"Excuse me, but it is none of your business what I do and how I do it," Bulma shouted in the kitchen at her father. "I am almost twenty and I am free," Bulma stated.

"Young lady, you are in this house, you will obey what I say, and you _will not _be apart of that damn band anymore, you are smarter then that," Dr. Briefs retorted.

"Oh fuck you!" Bulma turned around and put her jacket on and left, slamming the door behind her.

"That wasn't what I wanted to happen," Dr. Briefs lowered his head.

Bunni sighed and walked towards her husband, "It is okay, I understand what you are trying to do, you are trying to save our daughter. I am not blind either, but sometimes, she is going to have to face her own mistakes."

* * *

Bulma stood at the apartment door knocking. It was around mid-night and Bulma realized that she had left her house around three in the afternoon and walked around for more then eight hours. She was exhausted and did not want to go home.

Bulma started to knock at the door louder until it opened. Vegeta stood there in his pajama pants with no shirt, "What the hell do you want?"

"I need a place to sleep, please…" Bulma asked.

"Whatever," Vegeta walked away from the door and Bulma smiled and walked inside.

"Thank you Vegeta, I owe you one," Bulma grinned as Vegeta walked into the kitchen and tried to find something to drink.

"So what happened this time?"

"Daddy wants me to quite the band, same old same old ramble," Bulma sighed. "I hate him sometimes." Bulma sat down on the couch and started to cry, "It isn't fair, I was an A straight student my whole life in school and I have down nothing but please them, I want to do my own thing and when I do, I am a whore."

Vegeta sighed, walking by the couch and sitting beside Bulma. Vegeta placed his arm around her as she leaned into his arms crying.

"It is okay, I promise," Vegeta smirked; Bulma looked up and smiled faintly. Vegeta couldn't help but feel drawn to her, maybe it was pity, or maybe she looked beautiful with her tears falling from her cheeks; but Vegeta did what he thought was best, he pulled her body up to his and placed his lips on hers.

Bulma moaned as she deepened the kiss, Vegeta pushed down on her, pushing her body down below his own on the couch. His hands running over her slender and shaking body.

"Vegeta…" she managed to moan as he ran wet kisses down her neck, lowering to her collarbone and traveling on. He smirked as he heard her moan his name constantly, playing with her breast in one hand while the other started to undress her.

"Vegeta, stop…" Bulma shot up, kicking Vegeta on the ground. "Ow, I am sorry, I've never…you know, I have never done this before…"

Vegeta smirked, "It is fine…"

Bulma stood up and followed Vegeta into his bedroom, closing the door behind her…

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Yippee! Vegeta and Bulma had sex! which I cute out part of, Mawhaha, cause I am cruel. But hey, I am not that good at writing it, maybe I'll do it some day, but for now, just deal! Hehe._

_Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I hope everyone reviews! Thanks and see you next chapter!_

_-BeckySue_


	9. The Ninth Chapter

_Title: Tamed Heart_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…OR any of the songs that I have used in this story!_

_Author's Note:_

_Well hey there everyone! How is it going? Well, this is Chapter Nine, long awaited to get this fair in this story, I am so happy! But, only six more chapters to go! Go Becky! _

_Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the past chapters, regardless of the no reviews, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the rest of them. Please Review!_

_-BeckySue_

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

"Well, how was everyone's Christmas?" Radditz asked. He sat at the front of the table, Yamacha on his right, Paris on the left. Bulma smiled, remembering how wonderful her break was, she looked at Vegeta who smirked in response.

Radditz looked around the room, he knew that the smiles on everyone's faces that they had had a great Christmas. Radditz smirked and continued, "I am glad you guys enjoyed your break, because it might be the last; we have a busy schedule ahead of us. Paris?"

"Well, all this week we have a big photo shoot, we have to start thinking about the fashion for the next album," Paris stated. "You guys are hot these days, but I want to bring more sex appeal to the group."

"I agree," Radditz chimed in. "We have gotten the attention of high school kids, colleges students everywhere, we need to focus on what _they _would want to see."

"Exactly," Yamacha said. "And not only after the photo shoot, we head out for New York for the MTV Video Music Awards before we start recording. Radditz and I discussed the releasing of the album, we want it to be big."

"Flashy if you will," Radditz shrugged. "I think this will have to make a statement, and we want it to top the first album."

* * *

Bulma sat in Vegeta's bedroom packing her things, getting ready for the photo shoots and the awards show. She smiled as she remembered the past few weeks. Her and Vegeta had gotten close, emotionally and physically close.

Bulma smiled, she had hoped it would stay like that forever, but Bulma had a strange feeling it might not. Vegeta walked in and wrapped his strong arms around Bulma's slender waist.

"Hmm, what are you doing?" Vegeta whispered in her ear.

"Nothing, packing," Bulma said faintly, trying to find her breath.

Vegeta started kissing Bulma's neck, running his tongue over her collarbone. He turned her around to face him; he smirked before he kissed her passionately. Bulma moaned against his lips. Vegeta supported Bulma with one arm as he pushed the packing bags on the floor and begin slowly pushing them down to the bed.

* * *

"Now, I want you guys to give this photo shoot your all, this is one of the first pictures we've done with a group in a long time, so let's get some energy and maybe try some new and different things," The photographer stated.

Paris and Yamacha sat in their chairs, watching the band dress after dress for each picture that was demanded of them. They would pose in the most erotic ways then move to a fun innocent new look.

"You know what I heard," Paris asked with a grin.

"Yes dear?"

"ChiChi and 18 were chatting aimlessly today in their dressing room that Vegeta and Bulma have been having sex since the Christmas break; Bulma had apparently been so excited she couldn't hid it from her best friends," Paris groaned.

"And? What does that have to do with anything?" Yamacha asked.

"I thought you wanted her," Paris asked.

"I do, but I am waiting for my move…"

"And what, pray-tell is _your _right move?"

"When you happen to drug Vegeta and get him in bed and hope that she walks in on the two of you; she cries, I happen to bump in on her on the way and offer some comfort…"

"You wicked devil you," Paris was astonished. "I wonder what we could do? I am thinking maybe we should put their relationship on highs and lows, if you know what I mean?"

"I do, maybe make them jealous, and start some fights so that you have you opportunity?"

"I think it could work," Paris grinned seductively in Vegeta's direction.

* * *

_Welcome to the MTV Music Video Awards_

_These are The Shockers, here to play Driven Under_

Do you think I'm faking  
when I'm lying next to you?  
Do you think that I am blind  
nothing left for me to lose?  
Must be something on your mind  
something lost and left behind  
Do you know I'm faking now?

_Bulma held on to her microphone stand as the music played, Vegeta hitting his drums and the fans screaming for Bulma as she walked around the stage._

Do you know I'm faking  
when I'm lying next to you?  
Do you know that I am blind to everything you ever do?  
Must be something on your mind  
something lost for me to find  
Do you know I'm faking?

_Bulma grinned innocently behind the microphone, she danced around the floors, bending down to touch the fans as they jumped for her. She ran back to the front of the stage as Vegeta screamed in the microphone and Bulma continued…_

Then she told me she had a gun  
it sounded like she'd used it once before on him  
Then she told me she had a gun  
it sounded like she'd used it once before, oh man

_Flames Flashed through the stage floors as sparks flew up; Bulma grinned as her fans began to scream. _

I guess you know I'm faking  
when I tell you I love you  
I guess you know that I am blind  
to everything you say and do  
Must be something on my mind  
there's nothing left for me to hide  
Do you know I'm faking?

_Bulma circled her stand as she sang her chorus, throwing her head back she looks around…_

Then she told me she had a gun  
it sounded like she'd used it once before on him  
Then she told me she had a gun  
it sounded like she'd used it once before, oh man

We have to succumb to the feelings we can never face  
I need you. I breathe you.  
I can't go through this all again.  
We have to succumb to  
the feelings we can never face I need you.  
I breathe you. I can't go through this…

Then she told me she had a gun  
it sounded like she'd used it once before

_Bulma smiled at her fans, she wanted to finish the song, she looked at Vegeta who was banging at his drums harder and harder. Bulma grinned, turning around…_

Then she told me she had a gun  
it sounded like she'd used it once before on him  
Then she told me she had a gun  
it sounded like she'd used it once before, oh man  
Then she told me she had a gun  
she says she wants to use it on me now…

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well, that was Chapter Nine, I know it is kind of short, but yeah….actually, the tenth chapter will be kind of short too, but hey, I promise, this story is going to get really good! _

_Please Review, and I will see you guys the next chapter! Thanks!_

_-BeckySue_


	10. The Tenth Chapter

_Title: Tamed Heart_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…OR any of the songs that I have used in this story!_

_Author's Note:_

_Well, this is the tenth chapter, wow, even closer to being finished. 'Cause guess what? I've already finished the last three chapters, ha. Ha. So all I have to do is finish three more and then I am done! Yippee! I hope everyone who has been reading this story is as excited as I am!_

_Anyways, on with the story, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it is going to be kind of boring, but the next chapter has a lot of drama! I promise!_

_-BeckySue_

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

"Welcome you guys! I am so excited tonight, we have a lot to tell you seven," Paris stated as the band members began to walk in the dining room ready to sit and eat.

"Well, we have blown through the roof with promotions here, the MTV Awards, you guys won over five awards and song, I think the ratings skyrocketed for the seven of you," Radditz began. "I say it is a good night for a party."

"I agree," Yamacha chimed in.

"So what does that mean for us?" Bulma asked.

"It means, my child, that you guys are one of the most wanted bands in the United States, your new album has already gone platinum and your songs covered the billboards of the top ten alone," Radditz laughed. "It means you guys are about to go on tour again…"

Everyone started smiling again, they knew they wanted to go on tour again, they all lived for the stage, especially Bulma and Vegeta, they wanted it all.

During the night, everyone was caught up in their own conversations, Bulma and Vegeta sat at the end talking to each other, "Why can't anyone know Vegeta?"

"Because, it would ruin everything we fucking worked for," Vegeta grunted.

"I don't understand, you always want to hide something, you can never tell me anything," Bulma became furious. "Besides, ChiChi ad 18 has already told me that they would keep it quite about it."

"Yea, and no doubt the boys know it too," Vegeta stated. "If the press get a hold of it, then we, you and I will be ruined."

Bulma rolled her eyes, Vegeta only cared about himself and his fame, she knew it would be too much for him.

"Why the long face babe?" Yamacha jumped in.

Vegeta sent him a death glare as Bulma mustarded a smile in Yamacha's direction, "Everything is fine Yamacha, don't worry, I just don't really feel good is all."

"I understand, maybe you should take a rest while the rest of us go out," Yamacha suggested. "Wouldn't want our star to get sick."

Vegeta slammed his fist down hard, granting his teeth he looked at Yamacha, "It is none of your concern."

"I think Yamacha is right," Bulma shrugged. "I am going to go to bed for a little while. I'll see you later."

Bulma got up and left the room and left to go back to ChiChi's apartment to rest. She walked in and began talking off her clothes, wanting to just rest for a little while. She walked to her bed and laid her head down and watched the ceiling before she felt the warm tears fall down her cheeks.

"Can I get more to drink?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, let me go get the maid to bring us something new," Paris smiled innocently and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I need house drinks for everyone, but in one of them I need you to do me a favor," Paris pulled out a packet from jacket and handed it to the maid. Paris grinned and walked back into the dining room and sat down, "The maid is bring us some of her famous house drinks."

"Thank you," Goku said.

18 walked over to ChiChi, whispering in her ear, "I think she is up to something."

"What do you mean?" ChiChi asked, looking Paris as the maid brought out the drinks.

"I don't know, but lately she seems to be planning something, and I don't think it is good," 18 said.

* * *

Paris giggled as she unlocked Vegeta's apartment door while Vegeta assaulted her neck with warm, wet kisses and bites. Walking into the room, Paris slammed the door behind them as Vegeta lead her to his bedroom...

* * *

Bulma's body shot up, she felt lonely and uncomfortable; she missed Vegeta's warm sensual body laying next too hers.

Bulma got up and got dressed, she ran straight over to Vegeta's room, standing in the hallway she heard screaming and moaning. Standing by the door, Bulma become stunned, not yet walking inside; she heard Paris…

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey Hey Hey! What is up everyone? So, I know this chapter was extremely short, but what can I say, it is trying to lead up to something:cough cough:_

_Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and stay tuned for the next chapter update! Please Review!_

_-BeckySue_


	11. The Eleventh Chapter

_Title: Tamed Heart_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…OR any of the songs that I have used in this story!_

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there everyone! Well, it is time for chapter eleven, are you guys excited? I hope so, 'cause we are almost one! Yay! Anyways, I hope you guys like what is coming up next and I hope you guys review! Thanks!_

_-BeckySue_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

Bulma felt tears running down her cheeks once more as she stood in Vegeta's bedroom doorway. Hearing the moaning and screaming as Paris and Vegeta rolled around in the bed with one another, unknown to Bulma's presence.

Bulma tripped back and fell to the floor, knocked down the lamp, shattering to pieces. Vegeta looked up from his position and saw Bulma. He froze, hearing Paris giggling.

She stood up, crying furiously now, slamming the door shut she ran down the halls; she whipped the tears from her eyes until she lost her balance and ran straight into Yamacha.

"Oh my god, Blue, I am sorry, I didn't see-" Yamacha smiled faintly as he noticed Bulma crying. "What is wrong?"

"I saw Vegeta and Paris in his room," Bulma staggered the sentence, sniffing and whipping the tears from her eyes.

"It is okay, I promise, why don't you come with me and you can rest," Yamacha offered.

"Thank you," Bulma obeyed and followed Yamacha closely to his apartment; Yamacha closed his door behind him and lead Bulma into his living room, sitting her down quickly and walking into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Some water?" Yamacha offered.

"Water…water would be great," Bulma replied.

Yamacha smiled and walked over to Bulma and handed her the glass of water. She drank and set it down. Yamacha placed an arm around her and Bulma innocently leaned in.

"It will be okay, I promise, you don't need him," Yamacha stated.

"What about Paris, she is your wife?"

"Ah, well, Paris and I were married rather young, we have established a very _open _relationship," Yamacha shrugged his shoulders.

"And you are okay with that?" Bulma looked at him stunned faced.

"Yea, I get what I want, she gets her wishes too," Yamacha grinned. Bulma smiled back, feeling warmth in Yamacha's arms as he pulled in closer and closer until their lips locked.

* * *

_New York, 2012_

"You had sex with Yamacha after you saw Vegeta with Paris? Now, don't get me wrong, Yamacha is a nice piece of ass, but, what the hell were you thinking?" The reporter asked.

Bulma giggled at the comment, "Yea, that is what I thought too, but what can I say, I was jealous, sick to my stomach lonely…I know now that Yamacha and Paris planned it, but that was after the scandal surfaced," Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is kind of ahead of the story but, after the tragic death of our dear friend, the police found the documents of Yamacha and Paris in their desks, they planned everything to the penny. The scandals, the red carpets, the award shows. I mean, that knew what they were going to do to us, they had done it before to previous bands that had signed for them."

"Oh, so what happened after the sex?"

"Hmm, well, I think that spoke for itself, what did not happen after the sex' more sex, more scandals; it was ridiculous. That night was an eye opener if it had bit me in the face, honestly. Seeing Vegeta with Paris broke my heart, Yamacha just so happened to be what looked yummy."

"Ha. I understand," The reporter smiled. "So what happened next, like what opened your eyes?"

"Well, everything changed, the tension was horrible, no one could get along and everyone had secrets. We weren't a family anymore, we were enemies," Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone wanted to start a life together, Krillen and 18 were becoming restless and lets face it, Goku and ChiChi have always wanted to start a family. Brolly, I supposed was bored of all the groupies and one night stands that he was ready for a new start, a new life…"

"No one expecting what would happen next did they?" The reported stated, Bulma nodded her head no.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there you guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I was trying to get to the last endings so I can get to the last chapters, there are some weird things about to happen! _

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope I see you guys next time in Chapter Twelve, Please Review!_

_-BeckySue_


	12. The Twelfth Chapter

_Title: Tamed Heart_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…OR any of the songs that I have used in this story!_

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_

_Two weeks later…_

Bulma was on the dance floor with Yamacha, the music was playing loud and beating harder. Bulma rubbed her body against Yamacha every time Vegeta would glance in their direction. He would grunt, take another shot of vodka and turn back to Paris and Brolly.

ChiChi laughed as Goku whispered in her ear, "Oh my gosh, I am so happy that we have a night off, I am getting tired of this band shit if you know what I mean."

"I agree, Vegeta is always trying to better Bulma," Krillen stated.

"You know what Bulma said?" ChiChi asked. "Remember how Vegeta and Bulma were 'dating'? Well, the other night, Bulma walked in on Paris and Vegeta!"

"So that is what she was doing that night at the dinner!" 18 shouted.

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"We've noticed that Paris has been acting different, but guess what else? Bulma fell into Yamacha's arms too quickly too," ChiChi stated. "That is why I am tired of this damn band."

"I agree," Krillen stated.

"Look at them," 18 pointed in Vegeta's direction. "Paris is such a whore…wait? What is that?"

"Probably more drugs…"

"I don't doubt it," Goku stated.

"Wait, I thought Brolly said he was going to stop?" Krillen reminded them.

"Yea right," ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Goku, let's go out for some food, I am kind of hungry."

"Sure," Goku smiled. "You two want to come too?"

"Sure, anything is better then watching those five party," 18 stated and Krillen nodded his head in agreement as they left the bar.

At the restaurant the four of them sat down quickly and started to order, "You know what? Goku and I have been talking about what might happen after the band crap."

"Really, like what?" 18 asked.

"I didn't know, maybe go and get married or something," ChiChi grinned as she kissed Goku's cheek. "Maybe go down south, find a place to stay, start a family. What about you two?"

"I don't know, I was thinking going to college," 18 said.

"You two would be great lawyers like you two use to want to be," ChiChi said with a smile.

"You guys remember high school, how easy life was, how much fun we had?" Krillen asked.

"Aren't you having fun now?" Goku asked.

"Well yea, I am, we all are; but things have gotten out of control. Vegeta is always drunk or high, Paris is the ring leader of the drugs…freakin' Brolly is always lying, having sex every night. Then there is Bulma…"

"She wants it all," 18 said. "She wants to be famous, but she is caught up in something that is destroying her."

"I agree," ChiChi stated. "I miss the gang…"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, yet another short chapter…that is like three in a row, I know, it is sad…I am sorry. But I promise the next three chapters are kind of long, longer then these can promise. _

_But, I hope you still enjoyed, please review!_

_-BeckySue_


	13. The Thirteenth Chapter

_Title: Tamed Heart_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…OR any of the songs that I have used in this story!_

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there everyone, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, I know I kind of like it. Hehe. Anyway, this is the thirteenth chapter and we are getting closer to the end of the story, tear. But that is good, isn't it, 'cause then I can write other things. Sounds good to me. Okay, on with the story, I hope everyone enjoys and please review._

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Everyone finally goes clubbing like they use to back in High School, only things have changed. Bulma and Vegeta are not talking to one another leaving ChiChi, Goku, 18, and Krillen completely in the dark. Later they met up with Yamacha who disappeared with Bulma followed by Paris who hangs with Brolly and Vegeta…giving them something._

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen_

"I call it the Campus Crawl…" Yamacha said. "We will hit six different colleges and hit them hard. I want the best songs from both albums. You guys will go to some of the college parties and hang out. This will be a great way to show off some new things."

"It sounds great, I like that," Bulma smiled.

Yamacha grinned and sent her a wink, "Radditz agrees, along with Paris, we think this will be a good opportunity for us to get out of this town, we've been here for too long without a tour or anything. I know you guys are ready to do something."

"Sounds good to me," Brolly shrugged his shoulders.

"Good…we hit University of San Francisco!"

_University of San Francisco_

_The drums beats echoed throughout the stadium as the stage platform began to rise; Vegeta beated harder as Bulma rose, followed by the others. Bulma was surrounded by four girls; all wearing school girl skirts that were cut to their high mid-drift with bathing suit tops and knee high boots, including Bulma._

Ah, dirrty  
Filthy Nasty, you nasty  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party

_Bulma moved forward, walking with a ferce look in her eyes as the dancing girls followed. Male dancers in the back ground, half dressed, wet, and wating._

Ladies  
Gentlemen  
Ring the alarm  
Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room

_Bulma and the dancers begin to dance, walking to the center of the stage as the girls begin to move their bodies seductively. The guys walling their names and whistling as Bulma continued…_

DJ's spinning  
Let's get dirrty  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing  
No question, time for some action

_Bulma begins to move her body to show of her back, the sweat dripped from her back as she began to shake her rear; the other dancers followed. The screaming became louder, the other dancers surrounded her and water fell from the ceiling. Bulma stood their in a leather black bathing suit as the others danced around her._

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise  
Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

_Bulma stopped singer as she was hidden from the curtain, Bulma noticed as she was being dressed in a pair of leather hip huggers and put on her boots once again and a black laced shirt that showed off her belly botton._

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Bodies packed  
From front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that  
Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

_Bulma and the dancers stood on a podium as they danced to the music, the fans continued to scream. It was Bulma's time to shine and she used it to her advantage. Lowering her body to the floor and bringing it back up, she began to belly dance._

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

_Vegeta banged on his drums the loudest he ever has, The male dancers start to move from their potions on the wall as Bulma and the female dancers start to finish their solo dance._

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival  
Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

_Bulma was pulled into a dancers arms as she jumped up on his hips, straddling his waste as they moved to the beat of the sound. Moving to the ground as The male was on top of Bulma and the other dancers bodies._

Rowdy  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(I wanna get dirrty)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
(Ooh yeah)  
Sweat dripping over my body  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
(Wanna get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
(Ooh yeah)  
It's about time for my arrival

_Bulma smiled at the fans of college boys and girls; she grinned as she turned around and winked…_

Uh, what

* * *

_Backstage_

"This is a bunch of bullshit," Vegeta came in the dressing room screamed and ranking. ChiChi and Goku sat down on the couch while Krillen and 18 followed. Brolly grinned while Bulma shrugged her shoulders and went behind the door to dress.

"Give it up Vegeta you are just the drummer," Bulma stated.

"Go fuck yourself you stupid bitch," Vegeta threw his chair into the window. "You are just a piece of shit whore!"

Bulma laughed as she walked out from behind her door, fully dressed and ready for a party. "Ha. You make me laugh Vegeta, you are so stupid; besides, you're the only whore I see around here."

"Fuck you," Radditz walked in with Paris and Yamacha following behind.

"Calm down Vegeta," Radditz grinned. "Whatever the problem is, I am sure we can solve it."

"Whatever," Goku said. "You can't solve Vegeta's problems, he is just pissed off that he isn't center of attention in the band; he should be thankful for the spotlight he gets."

"Easy for you to say, you are in the fucking middle of it all too, I am stuck in the fucking back!"

Bulma rolled her eyes as Vegeta picked up a cigarette and sat down, "It is okay Vegeta, we have a solo planned for you eventually, it is just the beginning of the Campus Crawl…"

* * *

_University of Chicago_

_Bulma smiled as she walked back on the stage of the Chicago stage, she was dressed in a pair of grey Capri shorts with black high heels and a black V-Neck shirt that went below her belly button and a grey tux jacket that she rolled the sleeves up._

You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited

_Bulma screamed and began to jump as Vegeta banged on his drums, sparks flaring up beside him and Bulma danced around the stage. The fans screaming her name. _

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

_Bulma moaned sexually in the microphone as the band took the song away after her chorus. She jumped with her guitarists, everyone grinning and laughing. Bulma moved back to the front of the stage, lifting her shirt up a little with a sexually wink…_

You can meet me on an aero-plane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boomerang  
I'll come back and beat you up  
Oh, I have waited here for you  
Dont, keep me waiting

_Yamacha and Paris stood begin the curtains, watching the band play, the grinned at each other; they knew they had them wrapped around their fingers. Yamacha kneeled down to Paris' neck, nipping at her flesh before whispering something in her ear. She grinned as she looked at Bulma and Vegeta._

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be a french maid  
When I meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up, I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

_Bulma walked to the back of the stage, threw her jacket off and jumped back, she moved her hips to the song and everyone watched as Bulma began the chorus._

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do

_Bulma moaned out loud once more before winking at the crowd; Goku and Brolly ran out into the pit in the front, jumping into the crowds arms._

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la

* * *

_University of Georgia_

"Well that was interesting," Krillen said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know, The Georgia concert was more mellow then the rest, I mean, we usually get all in it, what happened?" Krillen asked.

"Maybe you should ask our drummer," ChiChi remarked. They looked over at Vegeta who was intangled with Paris in his arms.

"He was high the whole fucking time, and the sad part, it wasn't anything to get him going good; the concert sucked ass," 18 snapped.

"I need a good drink, I'll see you guys later," Brolly said as he left the room.

"I think 18 and I are going to go to bed, I have a feeling that it isn't good to be out for awhile, besides, we ent partying last night," Krillen stated.

"I agree," Goku said.

"I think we'll follow you guys back to the hotel, I need a good rest," ChiChi stated. "Bulma?"

Bulma watch Vegeta and Paris in disgust, that was supposed to be her, not Paris. "Yeah?"

"What do you think you are going to do? Not go to another bar I hope."

"Nah, I think I am going to go for a bite to eat, maybe catch up with you guys later?" ChiChi nodded.

Bulma walked over into Yamacha's room, he was sitting there in his chair, "Hey babe, come on in."

Bulma grinned as she noticed Yamacha sniffing his new shots of his new drugs immediately, "Hey Yamacha…" Bulma called out seductively."

"Yeah," Yamacha sat back in his chair as Bulma made her way in front of him, sitting on his lap, straddling his hips.

"I am so bored," Bulma smirked, leaning down to his ear, "and a little horny. Do you think you could help me," she whispered as she liked his neck. Yamacha closed his eyes and Bulma moved her hands near his lower abdomen.

* * *

_University of Massachusetts, Boston_

Yamacha and Bulma sat at the bar watching the rest of the band members dancing on the floor. Bulma smiled as she noticed how much fun ChiChi and Goku were having and that Krillen and 18 never looked cutier. Vegeta was with Paris and Brolly before Brolly noticed a young blonde girl walk past him.

"Let's go dance Yamacha," Bulma grinned.

He shrugged his shoulders in response as they both took a shot of their drinks and walked to the dance floor.

Yamacha quickly grabbed onto Bulma's waist, pulling her into his body as she moved her body to the beat. He ran hands over her body as her hands wrapped around his neck from behind. She bent back and took his lips with her own.

* * *

_University of Florida_

Don't feel the joy  
I don't feel the pain  
You were just a toy  
I am just insane

Walking on my own  
Leaving you behind  
You are crying out  
That you need to speak your mind

_Bulma sang her song, she looked around at her fans as they screamed her name. She smirked as she realized Vegeta's drums banged harder with jealousy. Every concert had become war and Bulma was winning._

Oh, so alone in love  
So alone in love  
I'm going to haunt you every day  
Haunt you every day  
I am gonna kill  
When I need a thrill  
Eating at the heart  
Till I've had my fill

_Bulma moved her hips as Goku and Brolly stringed away at their instruments. Screaming fans started jumping with Bulma as she continued the song._

When will stupid learn  
Fire's gonna burn  
Think of consequence  
Then you move when it's your turn  
Oh, so alone in love  
So alone in love  
I'm going to haunt you every day  
Haunt you every day

_Brolly leaped into the crowd and was carried off as the song kept going…Bulma smirked as she turned around and looked Vegeta with victory in her eyes._

Walking on my own  
Leaving you behind  
You are crying out  
That you need to speak your mind  
Oh, so alone in love  
So alone in love  
I'm going to haunt you every day  
Haunt you every day

_Vegeta stopped playing and kicked his drums down and left the stage; the fans screamed as the song finished and flames of fire rose from the stage. The Shockers were the band of the year. _

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note:_

_Well, what do you guys think? I think it went pretty good I think. I hope you guys loved the chapter, and I hope you guys review and stick around, only two more chapters to go!_


	14. The Fourteenth Chapter

_Title: Tamed Heart_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…OR any of the songs that I have used in this story!_

_Author's Note:_

_Well, this is the fourteenth chapter and we are getting closer and closer to the last and final chapter. Yay. I am so excited. Well, I hope you guys enjoy and please update! . (Warning, this is going to be a VERY short chapter)_

_Last Time:_

_The Shockers did their last concert on the season for a while, the Campus Crawl. Hitting only six College Campuses' and having some fun. What is going to happen next?_

_Chapter Fourteen_

"We have to tell someone Goku," ChiChi whined as they continuously packed their things. "What about Bulma, she is my best friend…"

"Well, we can call them when we get there maybe, I want it to be just me and you," Goku said. He walked over toward ChiChi, holding her hands in his large ones. "I am tired of this band; all it is now is sex, drugs, and parties. Everyone hates one another; we are constantly divided from everyone else. We aren't needed."

"I know, but-" ChiChi groaned. "I love you Goku."

Goku smiled, "I love you too, I think we are doing the right thing. We'll call Bulma and the others after the ceremony, I promise."

"Okay," ChiChi grinned. "Let's go, I think that is everything."

"Alright, well, I typed a letter for us, saying we're on a short weekend vacation, and we'll call later, but I sent it to Radditz. But the time we're out of here they can't stop us."

ChiChi giggled, "I love it when you talk so devious."

_Somewhere else…_

18 closed here eyes as she sat in the bathroom of her hotel room. She inhaled one breathe while slowly exhaling in return. She curiously opened her eyes one eye at a time looking at the test. _Pregnant_. It read in a light blue color across the meter. She picked up the other four tests all reading the same word: _Pregnant_.

She could not believe it; it had only been their first time without protection and she even was on the pill, she could not believe this was happening. Above all her, she half expected it to be Paris and Vegeta, or Yamacha and Bulma, lord knew they had sex like rabbits. But this was 18…she was different.

Of course, she had already been about a month late on her period, and she was having _some _sickness here and there. 'Maybe the tests are incorrect sometimes,' she said to herself. She moaned in discomfort, picking her cell phone up she dialed the hospital.

"Yes, I would like to make an appointment please…"

_On the Plane_

"Oh Goku, I am so excited; did your parents say everything was ready?" ChiChi asked anxiously.

"Yes, and your mom told my mother that your dress was in last night, so everything will be fine when we get home," Goku smiled innocently.

"Ah, this is going to be wonderful, even if our friends can see us together on this special day," ChiChi sighed.

"I agree, but everyone is caught up with themselves now, Vegeta barely has a conversation with me anymore, Bulma is wrapped up with Yamacha, and Brolly only worries about himself. Of course we still hang out with 18 and Krillen, but even they want to keep to themselves," Goku sighed. "This Band label ruined our friendships, especially Bulma and Vegeta."

"Hmm, I agree," ChiChi nodded. "Maybe in the future we can have everyone back together. You think?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe."

* * *

18 walked towards the diner as she left the hospital. The doctor was able to have her come in that second where she got her answer, only the test was true. 18 was pregnant. No doubt about it, about six weeks pregnant to be exact. She had called Krillen immediately following the appointment, telling him she desperately needed to speak with him.

She smiled faintly as she saw Krillen already sitting in a table, waiting for her. She calmly walked in and was greeted with a warm-hearted smile, "Hey there 18 sweetie, I came as soon as you called."

18 sat down on opposites of him, "Krillen, I just got back from the hospital-"

"What? Whats wrong? Did someone get hurt? Are you sick?" Krillen leaned in towards 18 with a worried look on his blunt face.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but…" 18 paused as she looked at Krillen. She began to worry if he would not want to say or raise the child with her. She took a few seconds to calm her thoughts, "I'm pregnant."

Krillen sat stunned at her reply for a second. He noticed 18's worried expression and began to laugh, "That is great."

"What?"

'What do you mean '_What_'? I am glad. That is great news, isn't it?"

"I was hoping you would say that," 18 smiled back.

"Do you, Goku Son, to take ChiChi Ox to be your wife?" The priest said. ChiChi smiled at Goku under their Chopah. ChiChi was wearing a long wedding dress, white silk with a v-neck cut and long train curling around. Goku stood in a black tux smiling back at his beautiful bride.

"I do."

"The rings please," the priest said as the rings were placed opposite, placing the rings on their fingers. "You may now kiss the bride."

Goku grinned as he lifted the Vail and took ChiChi's lips with his. Their parents stood, cheering for their children.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well? What do you think? I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I hope everyone reviews...please. And until next time...Bye and tootles._

_-BeckySue_


	15. The Fifteenth Chapter

Title: _Tamed Heart_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I do wish I did, I think I'd be rich…OR any of the songs that I have used in this story!_

_Author's Note:_

_Whoa! Chapter fifteen, this is the last one of this story! I know you guys are excited, well, to whoever has actually been reading my story, sadly, leaving no reviews….but it is okay…on with the story, I hope everyone enjoys:_

_Last Time:_

_ChiChi and Goku run off on a vacation that no one knew about, secretly eloping while Krillen and 18 have just found out that they are pregnant and are ready to give everything up to start their family…What about Vegeta? Bulma? Or Brolly?_

_Chapter Five:_

"I want to know where the hell they are and I want to know now god damn-it ," Radditz roared, slamming his fist hard onto the table. Everyone looked shocked, "I fucking created this damn band, and I want to know where those magnets left?"

"I don't think anyone knew," Bulma shrugged. "We are just as oblivious to this as you are sir."

"Some friends if they leave us dry," Radditz commented. "This is fucking ridiculous, we have a our to hit this next month and they left without so much as a goodbye. This fucking pisses me off."

"We can replace them," Yamacha suggests. "I mean, we have everyone else, just replace them with backup players from the extra band."

"That's not a bad idea daddy," Paris chimed in while sucking on her sucker.

"Okay, it is settled then, if I don't hear anything about ChiChi and Goku in the next week, they are out, contact terminated, they get nothing and we replace them," Radditz stated and left.

"Bulma may I speak with you privately," Yamacha signaled Bulma while sending Paris a sweet wink. Paris smiled and sat beside Vegeta.

"Bulma, Radditz and I have been talking, long and hard. I think it is time to take your singing career to new heights of success. I am thinking a solo career," Yamacha grinned. "I can head up you, Radditz and Paris said I can be your solo manage, just leave the band if this falls through."

"What would happen to everyone else?"

"Vegeta, he probably has a career ahead of him too, but everyone else, they would be released from the contract with pay, no strings," Yamacha grinned. "It is something to think about."

Vegeta sat patiently as Paris rubbing on his upper thigh while whispering in his ear, 18 looked at them with disgust, "I can't watch this anymore…"

"I agree," Krillen chimed in, both leaving immediately.

"I think I'll be at the bar if anyone needs me," Brolly stats and leaves, Vegeta and Paris behind.

"I've got a surprise for you tonight," Paris giggles. Vegeta smirks as she continued, "I want you at my apartment at nine thirty tonight, Stephanie and I will be waiting."

Paris licked his neck softly before pulling him in for a quick kiss. She grinned and walked out the door, "Oh, and give a little thought to you and I going solo, no more of Bulma being in the front, I think you need to have your own fun baby."

Bulma walked in after Paris had left, Vegeta was in the process of getting out of the room, Bulma looked at him. She didn't know why but she was still in love with the bastard…

_Long ago _

_Just like the hearse, you die to get in again _

_We are so far from you…_

Brolly had been sitting at the same seat in the same bar since the late meeting with the band. Things had gotten way out of control for them all. Everyone had changed drastically for the band. Vegeta was either drunk or high half the time and always with Paris lingering around his arms. Bulma was with Yamacha and center stage. ChiChi and Goku, who knew what happened there, all he knew was that they were just as tired of the group as Krillen and 18.

Then there was him, Brolly…he was usually the loner of the group, always last to know, last to find out. He too had wanted just as much drugs as his buddy Vegeta wanted, but the craving no longer existed, instead, it was replace with disgust and aloneness.

"Hey there," it was a young girl who was about twenty or so, she was now sitting beside Brolly. He looked her up and down, she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and wearing blue jeans and a white tank top that was very fitting to say the least. "My name is Stacey and you are Brolly from _The Shockers _right?"

"Yea," Brolly said taking another sip of his beer. "What's it to you?"

"I love you in the band, you are so much better than Vegeta, I think at least," Stacey smiled. "You look pretty bored, and I have been here since you walked in, would you happen to want to go get a drink and something to eat?"

Brolly looked at her curiously, "Why not?"

_Burning on, just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know _

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_From every heart you break (heart you break) _

_And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight _

Vegeta was wearing his usual attire, a pair of faded Hollister jeans and a white wife-beater with white and black Element tennis shoes. He walked to Paris's apartment door and knocked once. The door crept open slowly and there she was, Paris dress in a red laced corset and thong with high heels. She motioned for him to come in, he smirked, closing the door behind him.

Paris pulled him in for a passionate, long awaited kiss. Vegeta took full advantage, pushing her against the wall forcefully. He grabbed her lower rear, yanking her to wrap her legs around his muscular waste.

Paris broke the kiss, stepping down from his strong hold she lead him to her bedroom. It was covered with candles and no lights. The bed was folded nicely with black silk sheets. Paris sat on the edge of the bed next to another woman, Stephanie. Stephanie was Paris's best friend who was just as beautiful, wearing a black laced outfit.

Vegeta smirked, he sat in the middle of the two, Paris began an assault on his lips as Stephanie adventure lower…

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

"Bulma, how is your dinner?" Yamacha asked. They had gotten dressed up to go to a special dinner reservations for the evening.

"It is lovely, the best I have ever had," Bulma smiled.

"So, have you thought of what you wanted to do?" Yamacha asked. "I think you should go solo though, you are ready for bigger and better things. The band is holding you down, I promise…"

"I think I want to leave the band," Bulma smiled as Yamacha laughed. "I am so excited, besides, I am tired of it anyways."

"Good to hear, I am going to call Radditz first thing in the morning," Yamacha cheered. "You will not regret this babe." Yamacha grinned as he placed his hands on Bulma's, reaching over he kisses her.

_Came a time _

_When every star falls_

_Brought you to tears again _

_We are the very hurt you sold _

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_From every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

The sun set over the beach's waves, ChiChi looks over at Goku, "This is beautiful."

"I know, I am glad we got married here, it was perfect," Goku smiled. "I was thinking, since we aren't going back, maybe we could move to Georgia. I've actually already called the man about it, I could start me a business down there, buy us some good land…"

"Start a family…" ChiChi smiled as Goku curled her into his arms and kissed her innocently.

"Sounds perfect."

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

"Krillen, we can't just leave? What about Bulma?" 18 asked, she moaned as Krillen kept packing their things.

"We can leave, and we will," Krillen was furious. "And don't give me that crap about the band, Bulma has made her decision when Yamacha suggested a solo career a long time ago, and let's face it; Vegeta has always been jealous of the spotlight. They won't miss us."

"Why is this happening?" 18 began to tear up, sitting on the bed she barred her head as she began to cry.

Krillen felt sorry for her, he could not help his anger at the moment, he was so pissed off at everyone he didn't realize he would hurt 18 in the process. "We could go back home, where we know how everything is…maybe go to college; you could be that big time lawyer still."

18 smiled at Krillen, "Maybe you are right…Maybe we could just leave…"

_Well, if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." Brolly sat in the diner with Stacey, who he had been with since the bar. "I don't think I have ever laughed that much."

"Me either," Stacey giggled. "So, why aren't you with your band? I though you were really close."

"Yes and no…" Brolly shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, too much of a good thing is deadly and will screw you over in the end."

"I understand," Stavey smiled. "So do you have plans after the band perhaps? I mean a guy like you can't just become a bum or anything."

"Ha. No, but I can try…" Brolly smirked. "To tell you th truth, I never really thought about what I'd do after the band, maybe go back home, go to school."

"Sounds interesting…do you think you'd stay in town long enough to meet someone new?"

Brolly grinned, "Do you want to get out of here? I know this great place where you can watch a movie?"

"Sure," Stacey smiled, they started out the door while Brolly took her hand in his. She smiled up at him. They journeyed down the sidewalk, looking up they heard some commotion. "I think we should turn around."

"I think you are right," Brolly hesitated…A car drove up, ripping bullets from the side windows towards the commotion and in Brolly and Stacey's directions.

_Can you hear me _

_Are you near me_

_Can we pretend to leave and then_

_We'll meet again, when both our cars collide_

_New York, 2012_

"Who knew that the Campus Crawl was going to be the last time we were all together," The now older Bulma smiled faintly as a few tears dropped down her red cheeks. "Brolly was a great guy, along with Stacey or he would not have even talked to her. They didn't deserve what they got. They shots killed them instantly…"

"What happened after the funnels?"

"Nothing really…Everyone went back to the way they went, especially Vegeta, it was like no one even cared that Brolly died."

"What do you mean?"

"Vegeta went off to be his big time solo man, he was the lead in his own band for a while, did a few television shows, starred in multiple movies. He was a billionaire. I myself went in the same direction; I made my own lifestyle after the break up in 2008. I went on to be a singer, then on the movies."

"What about everyone else?"

"I still keep in touch with everyone else, ChiChi and Goku live in Harris County, Georgia with their son Gohan and expecting another son in a few months. Goku owns his own business, he runs some type of skater business for kids while ChiChi is a home mom. Krillen and 18 have a daughter as well, her name is Marron, she is so pretty, she was born a few months after the break up. They are two of the top lawyers in their district, they haven't lost a case yet."

"So what happened between you and Vegeta? Was everything lost? I mean, you two tried a tour with one another about a year after the break-up, right?"

"Yes, Vegeta and I tried to regroup with one another, but that only lasted for a short while. The representation we got from that tour was huge, but our relationship collided once again. It ended up with me being pregnant with his child…I run my father's business now at the Capsule Cooperation after he retired, single and raising a child, Trunks."

_What's the worst that I can say_

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight _

"You heard it here, straight from California's hot hot secrets, I am Linda Cummings and I hope we've all heard the tails of _The Shockers _re-open to see what really happened and what we missed. Thank you for toning in…"

_Well, if you carry on this way _

_Things are better if I stay _

_So long and goodnight _

_So long and goodnight..._


End file.
